The Fighters
by ShadowsOfLoneWolves
Summary: My first anthro story. Humphrey, and his brother, Venum, are now officially MMA fighters what will happen in the story with the things they face. Will Humphrey get Kate's love, or will he find new love? Find out in this Story. Oc's will be available through the story. Characters' belong to Ufc, and Alpha, and Omega. Except Oc's. In-Progress :P
1. Meet the Characters

**Hello, this is going to be my new, and first anthro story. So if I do terrible at this anthro story don't judge me I'm new at this, but who cares. I've been thinking about this for some time now. If you'd like you guys can give me your Oc's along the way, but I'm going to start this with the characters that are in the story right now.**

* * *

Humphrey Garcia

Age:18

Job: MMA Fighter

Division: LightWeight

Parents/Guardian: Grandpa

Siblings: Venum Garcia

Crush: Kate

Car: Nissan Skyline R34. Black

Personality: Loyal, Protective, Funny, Smart, Strong

History: As you can see Humphrey, doesn't have a mom, or father because they were in a car crash while they where on vacation. The mother and father went to the hospital. Humphrey's Grandpa took him to the hospital, so that Humphrey could see them. As Humphrey was there his father opened his eyes, and smiled. Humphrey grew hopes again, but the father's last words to Humphrey were 'I love you with all my heart.' This made Humphrey bawl out in tears as he took his last breath. He was enemys with Garth ever since 3rd grade. Humphrey always got jealous when he was around Kate, because he loves her. So then Humphrey was best friends with Lilly, so he could get jealous. It worked until they finally got into a fight. His brother broke them up with very little effort. He beat Garth up, and even though he hated Garth for loving Lilly, he put out his arm, and helped him up. He gave him a hug, and they made up. Now Garth is scared of Venum. Ever since Venum has been my coach for MMA, because father taught him to protect me at all times, but to always be very nice to everybody.

* * *

Venum Garcia

Age:19

Job: MMA Fighter, and coach

Division: WelterWeight

Parents/Guardian: None

Siblings: Humphrey Garcia

Crush: Lilly

Car: 2014 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. Black, and red

Personality:Loyal, Protective, Smart, Strong, Serious, Loving, Generous

History: Venum is Humphrey's brother, and has always protected him. Ever since that fight with Garth Humphrey wanted to know MMA. Venum couldn't let him down so he agreed, and started to teach him. When Venum's parents died, he never got to say goodbye, because he was at his friends house training his MMA skills. After he got back he was every depressed, so he followed his fathers footsteps to be the best MMA coach, and fighter. Venum is nice to everybody he meets, but he could be mean if they mess with anyone from his family and friends. Venum has always loved Lilly ever since 3rd grade, but Lilly has never known this.

* * *

Kate Ross

Age: 19

Job: College

Studying: Volleyball

Parents/Guardian: Winston Ross, Eve Ross

Siblings: Lilly Ross

Crush: Garth, and Humphrey

Car: 2015 Mazda 6. Red

Personality: Smart, Protective, Serious, Generous, Loving

History: Kate used to love Venum, until she saw the fight between Garth and Humphrey. Venum did help Humphrey, but he left Garth bleeding. He did help him up, but they are still friends. Either way she noticed that Venum doesn't like her, he loves Lilly. So after she found out she decided to leave Venum to Lilly. Kate was never bullied infact she was always popular, unlike Lilly. Kate used to be that girl who wanted all the attention, but always never got it. She is beautiful, but doing something for you being popular was not cool.

* * *

Lilly Ross

Age: 18

Job: UFC Ring Girl

Division: All

Parents/Guardian: Winston Ross, Eve Ross

Siblings: Kate Ross

Crush: Venum, and Garth

Car: 2015 Chevrolet Camaro. Black

Personality: Shy, Smart, Generous, Loving, Forgiving, Funny

History: Lilly loves Garth, and Venum. Why, because of the fight they had a few years ago. They always get in fights, but Venum always wins. The reason she is a ring girl is, because of the fights between Garth and Venum. Her parents never like her being a ring girl, but they made good money. Even though being half naked she was never shy in front of the camera. She always hangs out with both Humphrey, and Garth. She never has time to hang out with Venum, because he never walks up to her, but it's about to change. When she became 15 she asked to go to Humphrey's house. Humphrey said sure and they gave her a ride everytime she would ask to come over. Venum would always stare outside the window, but she thought it was kinda cute. When she was over she would go into Venum's room to see him work out. Once she got caught by Venum, but now they started to hang out more when ever they had the chance.

* * *

Garth Jones

Age: 19

Job: MMA Fighter

Division: WelterWeight

Parents/Guardian: Tony Jones

Siblings: None

Crush: Lilly, and Kate

Car: 2014 Porsche Cayman. White

Personality: Revenger, Strong, Hatred, Thug, Smart, Rich

History: Ever since the fight with Venum Garth always hated him. He did try to beat Humphrey, because he was hanging with Lilly, but now he got his ass kicked. Now he practices MMA to get revenge. Everytime he fights with Venum he would always lose. Garth didn't want to have Lilly, because Venum loves Lilly, but he never showed it. This means that Garth still has a chance with Lilly, but first he's gonna go for Kate since Humphrey doesn't seem to be strong like Venum.

* * *

Winston Ross

Age: 45

Job: Police Officer

Division: Chief

Son/Daughters: Kate Ross, Lilly Ross

Wife: Eve Ross

Car: 2015 Porsche 918 Spyder. Silver

Personality: Loyal, Responsible, Serious, Smart, Strong

History: Once he had children, he lived with Eve. He fell in love with Eve when he was 18, but some things fail her. He meet he at a bar, even though he was under age. He didn't order anything, but still it wasn't good for him to do that. Winston was with friends so he went. I guess you can call it love at first sight, because Winston was hooked. At the end of the day he came out the bar successful with her number. After a few years he got married to Eve and had two children.

* * *

Eve Ross

Age: 48

Job: Doctor

Division: Surgeon

Son/Daughters: Kate Ross, Lilly Ross

Husband: Winston Ross

Car: Dodge Challenger Srt Hellcat. Red

Personality: Over-Protective, Smart, Serious, Responsible

History: Eve had a miserable life when she was young. The reason she is over-protective is, because when she was about 5 years old her sister died. Her sister was killed by getting beat to death. She became a surgeon, because it was her dream job, so she stole it to fill her dream. The time Winston found her it was the anniversary of her sister's death. That's why she was drunk that day.

* * *

Tony Jones

Age: 47

Job: Canadian Armed Forces

Division: Commander-in-Chief

Son/Daughters: Garth Jones

Wife: None

Car: E-Wolf E2. Pure White.

Personality: Serious, Angry, Hatred, Responsible, Strong

History: Ever since his wife died, he had been like his personality now. He used to be very kind and helpful, but when that happened it was like a switch. He changed the second she died. She was killed in a car crash, by drunk driving. When she was drunk she hit a huge tree, which was knocked by all that force that was put into it. The tree came falling down onto the car, and smashed her down into a pancake. He never had a problem when he was a child, because like this said, he was a kind wolf.

* * *

**These are the wolves that are in the story now, but if you want I will add any of your Oc's if you submit one to me. I will add 6 Oc's and that will be all. If you are doing something tell me to hold your spot, and I do that. I'm going to write it on a piece of paper. :P Anyways let's get onto the next chapter. :P**


	2. Ch 1

The Fighters

'The Wolf' was just introduced to the world on T.v. Now it was time to introduce the champion of WelterWeight, Johny Hendricks. Bruce now started Hendricks introduction.

"Now introducing the champion. This man is a wrestler. He comes in at 16 wins and 2 loses. Standing at 5 feet and 9 inches. Weighing at 170 pounds, fighting out of Dallas Texas USA. Introducing Johny 'Bigg Rigg' Hendricks." The crowd goes wild, but 'The Wolf' just smirks.

Once Bruce finishes the ref comes up, and Bruce places the mic next to Herb Dean's mouth. "Alright guys this is the championship fight, you need to follow all my instrucions at all times, protect yourselves at all times, and no cheap shots. Touch gloves and go back to your corner." 'The Wolf' punched Hendricks hand, and left to his blue corner where his brother, and coach stand.

"Hey you think I can beat this guy bro?" The brother smiled, and replied to his question.

"Are you kidding if you beat Georges St-Pierre then you can beat him." 'The Wolf' smiled at this, as he placed his mouth piece in.

Dean got in the middle to start the match. "Are you ready?" Dean asked as he pointed to 'The Wolf'. He nodded at him, then he pointed at Hendrick. "You ready?" Hendrick placed his hands in a fighting stance. Dean nodded at him, and 'The Wolf'. "Alright lets fight!"

The fight took off as everybody in the room went silent after the first punch was delievered. Everybody was in complete shock.

Meanwhile in Jasper (One year later)

"Dang dude I can't believe it." Humphrey sat down on the bench and looked at his brother Venum. "This did not happen he can't go out in one blow."

Venum took his dry lips off the cool water, and drank. "What you can't get that fight a rest?" Venum asked smirking, getting out of the cage.

"No man he just knocked out like a piece of Lasagna on my plate." Venum chuckled at this, because when it comes to Lasagna Humphrey is all ears.

"Alright man lets go." Venum sniffled as he packed his things into his bag. Once Venum sniffled he could feel that he had a bloody nose. He placed his hand on his nose, and some blood came out. "Ahhh the damn heat again."

"Hah don't blame it on the heat man. I kicked you in the face." Humphrey laughed, but Venum replied quickly.

"Yeah I did, but who got there ass kicked in the cage?" They began walking towards the exit of the gym, as he saw Lilly sitting outside in the heat.

"Hey dude, you should go talk to her." Humphrey drew up his eye brow twice. Venum rolled his eyes, and let out a sigh.

"Alright, I will, but if she comes with us we are going to get Kate. Got it?" Humphrey smiled even wider.

"Alright deal. Go talk to her." Venum walked to the exit, and sat down om the curb with Lilly.

"Hey Lilly. What's up?" Venum was the first to make conversation.

"Oh nothing. I was just watching you kickass in that cage, but I needed fresh air." Lilly was shy that he might have been mad if he saw her watching him fight.

"I would have kicked more ass if my best friend was in there cheering me on."Lilly smiled at this, and whipped her hand on her sweaty head. "You need a drink? It's cold." Venum asked pulling out the ice cold water.

Lilly took a second, but replied. "Is it alright with you?" Lilly made sure he would let her. Venum nodded his head, so Lilly, without hesitation, took the bottle from his hands, and drank it till no drop was left.

Venum just stared in amazment. "Dang Lilly I never knew you where that thirsty." Venum stood up while laughing. He placed his hand out, with a smile. "Come on I'll take you home. Or we could go to my house."

Lilly took his hand, and pulled on it. When she stood up, she smiled as well. "Can we go to your house?"

Venum nodded his head, and waved his hand at Humphrey. Humphrey then came out of the gym, as Venum pulled the garage gate down. Humphrey placed the lock on it, as Venum and Lilly where holding hands. Humphrey smiled at this, and ran to them.

They where already next to the car, so they got in. Lilly in the passengers seat, Venum in the drivers seat of his Lancer, and Humphrey in the back seat of the left window.

Venum turned on the engine, and started to back up out of the parking space. Once he did he set a route to Venum's house. "Humphrey you can get Kate on your own, because I have business to take care of." Venum whispered in his low voice.

Humphrey already knew what was gonna go on between those two so he decided to leave it at that. "Alright then, drop me off at Kate's house I need to speak with her." Humphrey emphasized 'speak'.

In about 5 minutes Venum stopped at Kate's house. Humphrey got out of the car, and shut it. He started to walk towards the house as Venum started to drive away.

Humphrey knocked on the door 5 times slowly. After a while he heard that wonderful voice he wanted to hear. "I'm coming!" Kate shouted.

It's been a while since he had last seen her, but it was going to be a wonderful time.

Finally the door opened to reviel something so hurtful. The person that opened the door was Garth Jones.

"Garth? What are you doing here?" Humphrey was now in deep confusion. Right when Garth was about to answer, Kate showed up from behind Garth. "Humphrey!" She yelled in shock.

She came out between both of us, and hugged me. "It's been so long. It's nice to see you again Humphrey."

Humphrey returned the hug, then after 6 seconds they broke up the hug. So Humphrey asked the question he was going to ask. "What's Garth doing here?"

Kate looked back at the tough looking Garth. "You didn't hear?" Humphrey shook his head terrified of the answer. She began to stutter, but finally the truth came out. "Ummm Garth is my... new boyfriend."

Humphrey couldn't believe what he just heard. Was she lying or was she telling the truth. He knows when she was telling the truth, but he needed a ride home. "Nice going Garth you got yourself a good one." Humphrey faked a smile. "Can you give me ride home Kate. My brother left me here." He added on. Kate nodded, and ran for her car keys. She came back after a while, and got into the car.

"Be safe Kate!" Garth yelled at Kate. She rolled her window down and shouted.

"I will baby." Kate blew him a kiss and they started leaving. The whole ride was silent until they got to Humphrey's house. "Here we are Humphrey."

"Thanks for the ride Kate, and um here's for the gas." Humphrey took out his wallet on took out 70 dollars out of his wallet. Kate looked at it, but refused it.

"Sorry Humphrey I can't take the money. It's fine. After what I did to you. Have a good day Humphrey. See you soon." Humphrey placed the money back in his wallet, and got out the car.

"Thanks Kate. See you later." Humphrey tapped the car twice, and she left leaving tire marks on the street.

It was now dawn, but Humphrey went inside his white house, and cryied his eye's out. He feel asleep crying to a picture of Kate when they had memories.

Back with Venum

Venum pulled up his pants, and smiled at Lilly. "How'd you like it?" Venum asked putting on her bra.

"You are amazing." Lilly exclaimed still panting.

"Thanks Lilly. You are too." Now Lilly placed her shirt on, and her pants.

Venum looked out the window, and saw that it was dawn. "Would you like to sleep over, or do you want to go home?" Lilly looked at him, and Venum already knew the answer.

"Let me sleep over. I would enjoy a little bit of company." Venum smiled and agreed on that.

Venum pulled her onto the bed again, and the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**So how was the first chapter? Did you enjoy it? This is my first anthro, so yeah :P Hope I did fine the first chapter. If you would like to submit any Oc's then P.m. me or leave a review. Thank you for reading, and I will see you next chapter. Date: 08/13/2014 Later.**


	3. Ch 2

The Fighters

John Black

Age: 18

Job: Street Fighter

Division: Any

Parents/Guardian: None

Siblings: None

Best Friends: Humphrey

Crush: Sweet

Car: 1969 Dodge Charger Rt W/ Blower

Personality: Loyal, Funny, Smart, Partially Insane

History: When John was about 15 his parents died due to a shooting. John was an only child so his father left him a gift on his death. The gift was the car he has 1969 Dodge Charger RT with the blower on top. He met Humphrey and his brother, Venum, a few years back before he got his car. They are great friends, and they still are. He has been to jail once by assaulting a police officer. John broke the officer's muzzle, because he was talking crap about the car his father left him. After he was free a few weeks passed, as he got an invitation to an underground street fight. Once it was over he came out victorious. Once he grabbed his money and went to his car, he heard a scream from a female coming from the parking lot. Once he arrived at the scene he saw a wolf holding a knife trying to kill the female. They got into a fight, and once again came out victorious. Ever since that fight Sweet and John have been going out. They make a great couple. Winston knows about John, but deep down he knows he was and still is a great kid.

* * *

Humphrey was startled and woken up by the sound of knocking on his door. Humphrey got up to see Kate's picture on the floor broken. He thought of what could have happened, but just shrugged it off and continued to answer the door.

The person at the door kept knocking, so Humphrey got a bit annoyed and yelled at the one knocking. "I'm coming! Hold on!" After that they stopped knocking on the door.

Humphrey sighed, and finally reached the wooden door. He placed his hand on the door nob and twisted until he could open it. Once he saw who it was he instantly became happy. "John! What's up man? How you been?" Humphrey hugged John out of happiness.

John hugged him back, and they lasted 3 seconds before they broke from the hug. "It's been good man." There was a small pause until John spoke up again. "I heard the ummm... Bad news about Kate."

Humphrey's smile soon disappeared, but came back. "It's all good. Come on I'll take you for a drive to my brother's house." John agreed as Humphrey ran into his room again to get changed. He placed on a plain white T-shirt, and some black jeans. He also placed his shorts under his jeans just in case. Like his older brother showed him.

Humphrey took his keys of the shelf, and ran towards the car. He checked his watch, and it printed out '8:58 a.m.' Humphrey smiled, and opened the door to the car. He slammed it shut, as John did too.

Starting to back up, he slammed the brakes. Humphrey saw a car that was a full white car. "Dumbass!" Humphrey shouted out the window with little rage. He again backed up the car, and this time he got out the driveway.

While in the car John and Humphrey were talking to each other while getting to Venum's house. "So what did you do these past three months?" John asked with curiosity.

"Nothing just trained with my brother. We went to Vegas again, some dude wanted the title fight." Humphrey returned the question. "What about you?"

"I was doing some street fighting again, but I won each match. The guys here kinda suck. I don't have to try anymore to beat them. Maybe I should go find some other people."

Humphrey smiled at this. "Yeah maybe so." Humphrey watched carefully at him. He looks like if he were to be a lightweight. "So what division are you in?" Humphrey added.

"I'm in any division, but if it were the real deal then probably lightweight." John pointed out to Venum's house. "Is that your brother's house?"

Humphrey faced off to where he was pointing, and saw Venum's black Evo Lancer. "Yup that's his." He turned, and pulled into the drive way. They both got out the car, as he saw the window. Humphrey saw Venum, and Lilly laying down together. He also saw something odd about Venum. He seemed happy.

"Awww look at that. My older bro is finally happy." John looked through the window, and stared in awe.

"I think she's pretty cute, but not as cute as my Sweet." John replied with a smirk.

"Let's knock before he finds out we were outside looking through his window." They both reach the door, and John knocks. They can both hear grunts coming from the bedroom, as he started to wake up.

Humphrey was the next one to knock, but he didn't knock he banged the door with all his might. "Give me a second Humphrey." Venum whispered not wanting to wake Lilly up, but it was too late. Humphrey had already woken her up.

Venum opened the door, and saw Humphrey and John standing there. "What's up John. Nice to see you again."

Venum pulled him into a hug, and they soon left each others grip. "Come on bro let's go to the gym." John smiled, Venum looked around them.

"Yeah ummm where's your bag?" John looked around him again, and grunted.

"Damn, I forgot it in my car." Venum took out a blue bag from the side of the door, and threw it to him. John caught the bag, and looked at it for a second.

"You left it here sometime ago." Lilly came from behind and hugged him.

"Going somewhere baby?" Venum turned back at her head, and kissed it.

"We're just going to the gym again. Want to go too babe?" Lilly smiled, as she blushed at the same time. Lilly was too embarrassed to talk so she just nodded. "Alright then let's go, but first let me get my bag. Go on ahead, and go to the car."

Venum started to go into the house again as the rest walked to the car. "Humphrey let Lilly take passengers seat!" Venum yelled at Humphrey. Humphrey rolled his eye's, and got into the back letting Lilly in the front.

5 Minutes Later

"Where the hell is he?" Humphrey asked getting a bit mad. After he whispered that Venum came out with a black tanktop with some black shorts, with white strips going down the side. "Venum why do you need to wear all black? Might as well go naked!" Venum flipped him off, and got to the car.

He got into his car, and shut the door. Starting the engine, Venum backed up as he raced to the gym. It took them 7 minutes to get there, and they all got out of the black Evo. Humphrey looked at his watch, and smirked. "Right on time brother. It's 9:10"

Venum placed up a thumps up, and climbed the three step stairs. He pulled the garage gate up. As soon as he did that light shined into the gym. To the right of them are the punching bags, and the mat. To the left are the weightlifting machines, treadmills, weights, a rope that is on top the ceiling, poles for pull ups, and some ab machines. Finally the center the big octagon were Humphrey and Venum train, spar, and kick ass.

Venum shirked at his gym being sparkly clean. "Come on Humphrey let's show John how ufc fighters fight." Humphrey nodded, and placed his bag down.

Venum did the same, and took out his ufc gloves. Venum and Humphrey placed them on. Venum kissed Lilly on the cheek, and whispered into Lilly's ear. "Wish me luck."

Lilly smirked, as she blushed. "You won't be needing it." She pointed to the garage door. Humphrey and Venum looked to the front of the gym, and saw Garth standing there.

"Hey Garth, and what can I help you with?" Venum asked suspicious of what he wants.

"I came here to beat your ass." Garth walked up to Venum pissed off. He looked like if a bull saw the red cloth.

"Sure just put some gloves on." Venum tossed him a pair of gloves, and walked into the octagon. Once Garth had them on he ran inside the octagon as well. "Humphrey you're our ref." Venum smiled as he placed his mouth piece in.

"Yes sir." Humphrey smirked. He walked to the cage, stepped in, and closed the cage door behind him.

"Alright I'm not gonna say crap, alright. Are you ready Garth?" Garth nodded and placed his hands up. "You ready 'The Wolf'?" Venum nodded as well. "Well then let's get to work!"

Venum placed his hand out, but Garth pushed it aside. Guess Garth doesn't like him.

Garth came out swinging first; Venum dodged it, and punched his head. Garth protected his head, and Venum started going rambo on his stomach. Garth ran out of breath, because of the pounding. Now he couldn't protect anything. Venum threw a leg kick to the face, and accomplished it. Garth gets rocked, and falls to the ground. Venum gets on top of him, and pounds on him.

Humphrey quickly stops the fight, and pushes Venum away. "Wow 20 seconds. Garth I thought you were going to be more of a challenge." Venum took off his gloves, and leaves the octagon.

"Alright Garth get out of my gym. You are not allowed here either way." Garth got up from the floor with a broken nose, with a bloody face. He took off the gloves, and threw them on the octagon mat.

"Fuck you Venum. I'll see you on our next fight." Garth walked to his car, and slammed the door.

"Alright guys time to set up the gym. When other people come we'll start training." They agreed, and they started to set up the punching bags, and the mat.

* * *

**Alright that's my second chapter, hope you liked it. My friend Zach was pissing me off while I was making my story, but whatever. Anyways, if you have an oc that you would like to submit then send it my way and i'll place him in. John Black is the creation of MadGhost57. Thank you for reading, and see you later. Btw I have school now, so it's going to slow the process of the story. Date: 08/15/2014**


	4. Ch 3

The Fighters

It's been a while, since people have been in the gym. "Alright everybody we are going to do a switch off every 5 minutes of workouts, then we are going to continue our tournament." Venum yelled in front of everybody. The people in the gym calmed down, and began to get into there little groups. "Seems like you don't need me to remind you, so get to work!"

John looked confused for a bit, and Venum saw this. "Humphrey show him how this works please." Humphrey nodded, and ran to John. John was in Humphrey's group, so they could interact with each other. "Come on give it all you have!" Wolves were trying harder and harder each time they came.

Venum walked up to the weightlifting machine, and started using it. "You... have... to... use... all... of... that... energy." Venum puffed out between breaths. After five minutes of pure pushing it up, placed the weight bar back onto the iron bar that hold it up. "Switch!" Venum yelled still having energy.

Humphrey and John ran to the weights. John got an iron 50 pound weight, and started pushing to his limits. 30 was his maximum, he switched off hands, as he switched his hand he could see he still needed 4 minutes left. He didn't seem to care, but he looked over to Humphrey, and he was doing 60 pound weights. They were the soft ends so it wouldn't hurt as much when it landed onto the paw of someone.

After a while everybody heard the switch.

Venum ran to the rope, and pulled himself up. It wasn't long so it took him 15 seconds to get up, and down. Venum ran to the bench, and grabbed some water. He rested while the five minutes are over. Humphrey and John sprinted to the ab workouts, and both of them did at least a hundred, before Venum called out again like a broken record. "Switch!" This was the last time they were switching. Humphrey and John ran to the rope, and Venum walked to the treadmills.

After of running 10 miles per hour continuously, he stopped the class. First he slowed down the treadmill so he wouldn't fall on the floor like a dumbass. "Alright class." Venum yelled, gathering everybody's attention. "Now we will spar first then continue our tournament. Got it?"

Everybody nodded and mumbled a 'Yes.' Venum looked at Humphrey, and nodded. "Your turn Humphrey." Humphrey nodded as well and walked to the middle while Venum walked out of the middle taking a seat next to Lilly.

"Alright you all know me. If you are new to this class my name is Humphrey." Humphrey placed his hands on his chest. "Anyways, the first people to spar will be Jake and Arrow. So can both Jake and Arrow come to the mat, and place there gloves and mouth piece on." The group walked to the mat as everybody started to surround it.

Jake is a bantamweight and so is Arrow. Jake is on the left side, aka red corner, and Arrow is on the right side, aka blue corner. Humphrey pointed at Jake first. "You ready?" Jake nodded, and placed his hands up. "You ready?" Arrow nodded as well, but he already had his hands up. "Alright let's do this."

With that Jake and Arrow started fighting. Venum from afar was talking to Lilly about there relationship. "So Lilly how was your first time?" Venum asked curious of what she was going to say.

"It was fun. Mostly with the person I love the most." Venum smiled and blushed. He was happy to know that Lilly loves him back.

"Hey Lilly I need to ask you something." Venum asked getting a bit nervous.

"What is it?" Lilly asked concerned.

Venum started breathing in and out deeply. "Do you... Do you wanna go out to dinner?"

Lilly smiled and giggled. "Of course Venum." Lilly agreed. "You don't have to be so nervous." Venum smirked, and hugged Lilly. Also Venum picked Lilly up making her float.

"Lilly have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Venum complimented making Lilly blush red. Venum placed her back down, giving her another hug. "I'll see you at 8. I'll come pick you up."

"Alright big boy. I'll see you at 8, but first you need to drop me off at my house after the gym hours are over." Venum agreed, and looked at the time. '10:37 a.m.'

Arrow did the final strike, making Jake knockout. Arrow did a spinning back fist to the temple making him knockout. Humphrey ran to Jake lying on the floor. He waved his hands above him, and he had no response. "This fight is over." Humphrey stated. Arrow was jumping in joy, but this wasn't the tournament. "Arrow don't waste your energy. You still have to fight in the tournament." Humphrey smirked.

Arrow nodded, and ran to his bag getting out a cold fresh water. He chugged it down until no drop was left. "Alright everybody time for the tournament!" Humphrey yelled making everybody cheer.

"Next up is Venum Versus Luke. Then the next fight is going to be Humphrey Versus Fabio." Humphrey looked up to Fabio. "Damn Fabio you are in luck today." John came up to Humphrey and asked something.

John whispered in Humphrey's ear. "Hey do you think you can let me in."

Humphrey got confused. "Wh- what do you mean?"

John sighed and asked directly. "May I fight someone from your class?"

Finally Humphrey got what he meant. "Ohhhh Okay sure We'll set you up a fight for now get some rest. It might be a lightweight, but Fernando is the only one out so you're going to have to fight him." John looked at Fernando.

"Set me up with him. He's fine." John sat down at the bench farthest from the group.

While Venum was playing around with Lilly, Humphrey yelled at him. "Aye big boy get your ass over here. It's your turn to fight."

Venum looked over, and he gave Lilly a be right back kiss. "Wish me luck babe."

"Best of luck baby." Lilly blew Venum a kiss while he was walking away. Venum caught it in his hand, and placed it on his heart.

"It's going to be right here." Venum mentioned, he placed his gloves in place on his arms. Venum walked into the cage, and took off his tanktop showing off his abs. "Alright let's do this." He whispered placing his hands in position.

Luke and Humphrey were already in position, and ready to go. "You ready?" Humphrey mentioned to Venum. He nodded, as Humphrey looked at Luke. "You ready?" Luke placed his arms in a thumbs up, and they got started. "Alright let's go."

Luke and Venum placed there hands out. They tapped gloves and continued there fight. Luke threw two quick jabs, but not quick enough. Venum dodged both making Luke's jabs look like they were slow. 'My turn.' Venum thought making three power hits. Two left hooks, and one uppercut. Luke got rocked, but didn't go down. Luke didn't protect anything, so Venum threw one last, quick, and powerful jab. Luke was too fast this time, he ducked under and threw a powerful left hook hitting Venum in the jaw.

Venum's head knocked back, it was a hard hook to knock him out luckily he didn't get hit that much. Luke threw a body kick, but when Venum looked back at Luke he accidently caught the kick. Venum used this to his advantage so he jabbed him in the face, opening a cut above his right eye. Then he kicked his lower left leg making him fall down. Venum rushed on top of him, and did two transitions making Venum be in side control. Venum banged on his head, but this man is tough. He was able to get hit without being rocked. Venum hit him one last time until he got up from side control. Standing up, Luke bolted up not wanting to get on the ground again.

As fun that this was, Venum had to end this. He looked at Luke's face, and saw that he had cut on both eyes. His face was burning red, from all the hits. Luke and Venum both heard the ten second mark. So Venum did a spinning heel kick to the jaw, making Luke fall to the floor knocked out. Humphrey ran to Luke, and waved his hands. Luke's eye's opened right when Humphrey called the match.

"The winner is Venum!" Humphrey announced helping Luke up. Everybody cheered for Luke and Venum for participating in the fight. Venum walked up to Luke.

"Hey you alright Luke?" Venum asked giving him a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine. Good fight." Luke shook his hand.

"Thanks Luke same with you. You have a pretty strong left hook, but you need to work on your ground defence." Luke nodded, as they pulled away from there hug.

Venum ran out of the cage to hug Lilly. "Great job macho man." Lilly giggled.

Venum chuckled at this, and hugged Lilly. "Alright let's go have a seat." They both took there seat next to the octagon.

"Next up is Fabio Versus Humphrey. Which is me." He handed the clipboard to Venum as he took off his shirt, and placing the gloves on his hands. "Alright Arrow you're going to be the red for this match, because someone is having his girlfriend and boyfriend alone time." Arrow nodded, and ran up the octagon.

Humphrey wanted to get this over with quick, because the gym was about to close, and they still had to clean the gym. Fabio finally after getting ready stepped into the octagon. "You ready?" Arrow announced. Humphrey placed his hands up. "You ready?" Fabio nodded. "Let's go!"

Humphrey and Fabio placed out there hands, and they tapped gloves. Respect in this gym is number one. Humphrey did a double kick to the face. Fabio grinned at this. He ran at Humphrey trying to take him down, but Humphrey threw his knee strike. Fabio hit his face on his knee, and got rocked. He laid on the floor, gasping for air trying to make his head stop hurting with the overwhelming pain. Humphrey got on his back, and started banging on his head. "Stop the fight is over!" Arrow pushed Humphrey off of Fabio, as Fabio still laid on the floor covering this head. "The winner is Humphery!"

Everybody started cheering, they both left the octagon. "Good job Fabio. Nice fight."

"Same to you Humphrey." They both shook hands, and next was John Versus Fernando.

"Alright everybody. Now it's going to be Fernando Versus John. Our guest, but don't go easy on him, because he's not a newcomer to fighting." Fernando nodded, and got ready. John finally came out of his hidey hole, and got ready for the fight. Both John and Fernando got to the octagon, so they began the fight.

"You ready?" John nodded. "You ready?" Fernando showed his mouth piece meaning a yes. "Alright then let's go."

They both placed there hands out, and tapped gloves. John came out swinging first. Fernando ducked under, and did and upper cut. John moved back quick enough so the punch only skinned him. John ran to him, and knee strike him in the moved to the back of the cage, as John got him into a clinch. John punched him with all his force from the double collar tie clinch. He then placed both arms on his opponent, and did one last knee strike to the head making Fernando fall to the floor knocked out. Arrow flew towards them, and saw Fernando knocked out. He waved and nothing. "This fight is over. The winner is John." Everybody cheered for the newcomer to the gym. Finally Fernando came back from the dead.

"Good job Fernando." John placed his arm out to help him up. Fernando grabbed his arm, and they both pulled.

"Thanks you too." Fernando smiled. They both exited the octagon.

"Alright everybody tomorrow there will be no gym since Humphrey and I have a fight in Vegas tomorrow. The gym will be closed for exactly one month! Now everybody have a good day!" Once Venum yelled that out, everyone scrambled leaving the gym.

Humphrey, Lilly, John, and Venum did there part, and cleaned up the gym. "Alright everybody. Let's go." The four left and Venum closed the garage gate. "I'll drop Humphrey and John off at Humphrey's place, and I'll drop my baby off at her place." Venum smiled.

All of them ran towards Venum's car. Then Venum dropped all of them off at their houses. Venum returned home alone having no one to talk to, until the date with Lilly.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter, and sorry I updated a little slow. I was getting a bit distracted, because of art homework, and stuff like that. I also had to go to Wal-Mart it was terribly hot. Anyways. The oc John Black belongs to MadGhost57. If you want an oc in the story then give me a p.m. So how's the story so far? Oh nice, nice... What I'm just trying to make conversation. Anywho please leave a review it helps me out a lot to read those reviews. Thank you, and have a very nice day/night. Date: 08/17/2014**


	5. Ch 4

The Fighter

The time was 7:40, and Venum was very nervous. The flight Humphrey and Venum have is at 10:00, so they only have 2 hours to spend time together. Venum sprinted to his kitchen to grab his phone. He looked at it, then turned it on. "2 miss calls from Humphrey, and 1 message from him. Hmm what would he want?" Venum thought out load like Lee from 'The Walking Dead.'

Venum unlocked his phone, and saw the text message first which read. 'Aye Venum, our flight is at 11 now they changed it. So be ready, before 10. Oh and btw have fun with Lilly ;).'

Venum chuckled at this, and returned the text. 'Thanks brother. Oh I heard about Kate. I'll try to make Kate fall for you. Don't worry I got this.'

With that, Venum left to his car. He was wearing a Tuxedo, with a black bow tie. He also brushed his pelt, so he looked nice while on the date. He picked up his phone when he closed the door to the car. He opened up Lilly's contact, and messaged her. 'Hey babe I'm going to pick you up now. See you in a bit at your house. Love you :* .' With that Venum fastened his seatbelt, and back out of the drive way.

After sometime he drove to Lilly's driveway. He checked his phone again to see if he had texted her back. He saw one text by Lilly. He opened it and read. 'Alright baby I'll be waiting. Love you too, and more 3.'

Venum smiled at this, and came out the car. He walked to the door, and knocked on the door. After a while, Lilly opened the door. What Venum saw, his mouth dropped to the floor. "Li- Lilly. Yo- You look so be- beautiful." Venum stated, looking at Lilly with a violet fancy dress. Her fur was nicely done.

"You are too Handsome." Lilly giggled, walking with her Violet high heels. Venum quickly followed behind. When Lilly reached the car door. Venum sprinted to open the passengers door before she could even lay a finger on the door. He reached it in time, and opened it for her.

"For you ma'am." Lilly blushed, and entered the car. Venum closed the passengers seat, and walked to the drivers seat.

"Where to?" Lilly replied. Venum smiled, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Somewhere fancy." He whispered, giving her another kiss. "Where would you like to go that is fancy?" He added reciving a kiss back from Lilly.

"Let's go to Adesso Bistro. It's an Italian restaurant, and it's very fancy." Venum nodded, agreeing to the idea. He started the engine in his car, and set way to Adesso Bistro.

Humphrey and John were playing video games in the living room where his big hd tv was at. "Damn. I'm out again." Humphrey moaned. "I can't believe I'm dying every match by the same guy." Humphrey was now getting mad.

John laughed at this. "Come on dude it's fine." John placed his hand on Humphrey's back. "Either way we can always left the match anytime." Humphrey didn't even think about it, and replied quickly.

"Hell no I wanna kill his ass." John rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

"Come on man it's call of duty." John took his hand off him. "Come on let's get you ready for the trip." Humphrey nodded, and turned off the ps3 consle. (I'm a ps3 person so yeah sorry for all you xbox players.)

Once Humphrey and John finished packing up they went to John's car for a ride around the block. "So what's up?" Humphrey started the conversation. John looked at him and replied.

"It's been good. It was fun being able to kick someone elses ass instead of the same people I fight every day with those other people from the streets." John replied, Humphrey shook his head, and opened the door to John's car. His red 1969 Dodge Charger.

They both entered and closed the doors. "Where to?" Humphrey asked, wanting to know. John thought for a moment.

"I don't really know, but let's go around the block just to see what's up." Humphrey nodded again. John started his car, and rammed it a bit, before starting it.

"Alright let's do this." John backed out of the drive way, and started driving where ever he saw was fun to be at. "Let's go somewhere fun, because I don't know when the next time I'm going to see you."

John turned back to Humphrey. "That's the same thing I was thinking about. Maybe a fair?" John asked thinking about it.

"How long does it last?" Humphrey asked.

"Probably till like 10."

"Sure let's go, because the airport is 5 miles away from my house."

Lilly was now the happiest person on this planet, the guy of her dreams had just asked her out to dinner. It's been a while since they started dating, but now she was thinking about marriage. 'Maybe it's too early for this, maybe about 5 more months.' What Lilly didn't know is that Venum had already planned how he was going to purpose.

"Alright Lilly. It's time for us to leave. I really hope you had a really special night with me." Venum hoped that this would start the relationship off in a good start. He placed down 75 dollars in the check, as Lilly said.

"I did have fun Venum. Thank you for taking me out for dinner." Venum smirked, and pulled out his chair. Lilly did the same as they left into the car, and left to Lilly's house.

"So Lilly what do you plan on doing when I get to Vegas?" Lilly giggled knowing she was going as well.

"Well silly I'm going as well. Remember I'm the ring girl." Venum's head wasn't functioning correctly, because of Lilly's beauty.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I was still stricken from your beauty." Lilly blushed at this, as they arrived back to Lilly's house. "I'll see you in Vegas babe."

Lilly waved good bye to him. "Same here baby. Text or call me when you're there." Lilly opened the door to her house, and closed it. As soon as she closed the door Venum drove his car to his house.

Venum got his phone out, and took out Humphrey's contact number. He printed down a text, and sent it to him. The text read 'Hey Humphrey I'll be at my house in 5 minutes. See you at Vegas bro.'

(Time skip to 11 O'clock at the airport.)

"Humphrey!" Venum yelled getting his attention. Humphrey waved at him, and ran towards him with his luggage. They gave each other a handshake then pulled themselves into a hug. "Where you been. We only have 20 minutes left until our flight is off."

"Sorry brother. I just came back from the Fair. It was pretty fun." Venum nodded his head.

"Nice bro they should c-"

Venum was inturrupted by the person on the mic. "The next flight will be to Vegas, California. Boarding will now commence. The flight will be about 2 hours. The code for the flight is UY39V6. Again the code is UY39V6. Thank you."

"Nevermind let's go Humphrey." Humphrey and Venum gave the ticket to the man standing near a ticket scanner.

"Thank you for riding with us today 'The Wolf'." The man smiled. "Hope you win the next fight."

"Thank you sir." Venum shook the guy's hand, and began walking again to the sight of the plane.

Venum looked at his ticket, and saw 'Gate 8A'. "Funny. Anyways we're here."

Humphrey and Venum walked into the door, and saw the walk way to the plane. "We're just on time." But once they turned the corner, they saw a bunch of people in a bunch yelling out. "Where's Venum 'The Wolf' Garcia, and Humphrey 'The Lone Wolf' Garcia?" They yelled.

"We aren't letting anyone in, because it is to crowded." The woman yelled on top of her lungs. Venum let out a soft chuckle.

He gave his ticket to Humphrey. "Here let me show you how it's done." Humphrey took the ticket, and placed both his and Venum's ticket away. "Everybody listen up! Get in a straight line or no one gets on autograph!" Almost in an instant they all saw Venum, and Humphrey. They all got quite, and formed a straight line.

The woman was glad to have that over with. Soon everybody started to enter. Finally they came up to the women who was trying to control the crowd. "Thank you so much Venum. I really appretiate your help." Venum smiled, and nodded.

"No problem, anytime." They both took their seats, and after 10 minutes in the plane they took off for Vegas.

(Time Skip: 3 hours)

Venum, Humphrey, and Lilly are now at the hotel. "Thank moon we got out of that plane. The kid behind me kept kicking my seat, and everybody in the whole damn plane wanted my autograph. Even the damn pilot." Venum complained grabbing an apple of the counter.

"Well they did the same to me, but I had no trouble at all." Humphrey replied mocking Venum. "What about you Lilly did you have anything wrong in your plane?" Lilly nodded.

"No, but I did get some free drinks and snacks, because the guy gave them to me." When Venum heard this he instantly woke up.

"You know what guys we should go out for something. How about some random crap from the store." Venum got excited.

"Venum look at the time. It's 2:37 a.m. Do you really think they will be open." Humphrey replied dramaticly.

"Yes." Venum started laughing, "Ok I know that wasn't funny, but we need to get some rest. Humphrey you can sleep the right bed. Lilly and I will sleep on the left bed." They all agreed, so Humphrey fell asleep right when he hit the bed, so did Lilly and Venum. First Venum turned off all the lights, because Humphrey just knocked out. After that, they fell asleep in each others arms.

(Time Skip Morning)

"Humphrey." whispered the soft voice. "HUMPHREY!" Humphrey bolted up. Before he could react he sniffed the air smelling food. Food was running through his mind, but this wasn't just food. It was his favorite plate. "LASAINIA!" Humphrey jolted up tossing Venum out of the way, so he landed on the floor. Before seconds could pass, Humphrey was already at the kitchen table. "I'm ready for dinner!" Humphrey yelled out smiling.

"Humphrey! I think you broke my leg!" Venum called out grunting. When he heard that, his head triggered.

'You IDIOT. Why did you have to push him out of the way for food! Well it is worth it.' Humphrey thought in his mind. Both Lilly, and Humphrey rushed over there all worried. Right when he passed the doorway BAM. He got hit with a plastic bat making him tumble to the floor. "Ahhh you asshole!"

Venum laughed. "Next time don't push me." He put out his arm to Humphrey. Humphrey grabbed it and they pulled.

"So your leg isn't really broken." Humphrey asked.

"Really if my leg was broken do you think I would be walking right now?" Venum acted like if he was disappointed.

Lilly hugged Venum. "You scared me to death!" Venum hugged her back.

"Sorry babe I won't do it to you again. I promise." They arrived at the kitchen, seeing the Lasania. Still waiting to be ate. "Well let's say our grace before we eat." They gathered around the table.

Humphrey had to say grace since he almost ate without them. "Lord and moon, thank you for the great successes we had in life. We thank you for being with us, and providing food for our stomach. We also thank Lilly for making us my favorite meal. Amen."

"Amen." Lilly and Venum repeated after Humphrey. They digged in after the prayer, but like always. Humphrey had already finished the slice he was provided in 10 seconds. Guess that is his favorite meal.

"Do you by any chance have more?" Humphrey asked looking at Lilly with his puppy eyes.

"How can I say no to that." Lilly giggled giving him another slice from the tray.

Humphrey put his hands up and clapped them together. "Praise the moon." Humphrey licked his entire lips, and dug in again.

Soon after, they were all stuffed like turkey on a thanksgiving day. "Well I guess we have one more day before our fight. Let's go to the gym to build some muscle, because some fatty ate 8 slices!"

Humphrey burped, but held it in. "Sorry you know when it come to my favorite dish I eat a lot more than usual." They all left the hotel, and arrived at the gym. It was called ufc gym, but they always went there for training, before a fight.

When they arrived they walked in just passing the counter where the girl was at. "Sorry about that. I'm Venum Garcia, and that retard over there is my brother, Humphrey. The person on his left is my baby Lilly."

"Great all I need to see is some I.d." She responded.

"Sure." Venum pulled out the I.D. from his wallet and showed her.

"Thank you. You may pass Venum. Venum thanked her and they passed.

"Humphrey you're going to need to lift weights, run, punching bag, and ab work outs." He agreed and ran straight to the treadmill.

Hours pass before they get out the gym. "Well where do you want to go now?" Venum asked getting the Taxi.

"Maybe a store near our hotel, so we can walk home." Humphrey suggested.

"Yeah let's do that. I could use the walking." Lilly agreed.

"Mostly Humphrey." Humphrey looked at him offended.

"Hey bro." He said laughing.

Venum found a taxi, and they all waved at him/her. He/She stopped, and they ran to the taxi. They opened the doors, and they entered. "Where to?" The man asked.

"The Vetetian please." They all replied in unison.

(Time Skip Ufc fight [Sorry for all the time skips])

Today was the day, Humphrey was fighting for the ufc title, and Venum was defending his title. The person Humphrey is fighting, is Anthony Pettis. Venum was fighting Garth again. Even though he had beat him a day ago, He always could improve in a single day of hard work.

"Alright Humphrey you're up. Go get that belt. Remember focus on that right head kick. Try to go for it when he least expects it. That will knock him out, or at least knock him down." Humphrey nodded, and placed his gloves on.

"Alright let's go coach." Venum kiss Lilly goodbye, and Lilly left to take her seat. Humphrey's song then started to play. It was Stronger by Kanye West. When the song played Humphrey Venum, and his adviser, Fredrick, where walking out together. While walking Humphrey threw his shirt into the crowd. The crowd went all out for it, until someone finally got it and placed it safely away into his/her bag.

Once they have all made it to the cage Humphrey got ready by the ref, swiped his hands over his pelt. Humphrey hugged Venum, and his coach as he stepped into the octagon. He walked around once looking at Anthony. He walked up to him and gave him a handshake and hug.

Humphrey walked to his corner, and they stopped the introductions song. Bruce Buffer then started the introduction of the fighters.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this fight is 5 rounds for the ufc lightweight division championship title. Introducing first fighting out of the blue corner. This man is a mixed martial comes in with 16 wins, and no losses. He stands 5 feet, and 8 inches all. Weighing in at 155 pounds. Fighting out of Canada, Bc, Vancoover he is Humphrey 'The Lone Wolf' Garcia." Finishing the introduction of Humphrey, he then begins the introduction of Anthony Pettis.

"Now introducing the champion, fighting out of the red corner. This man is also a mixed martial artist. He comes in with 17 wins and 2 losses. He stands 5 feet and 10 inches tall. Weighing at 155 pounds. Fighting out of, Milwaukee, WI USA he is Anthony 'Showtime' Pettis. And when the action begins the referee in charge of the octagon is Kevin Mulhall."

"Finally." Venum rolls his eyes. The adviser chuckles at this, but gets ready for the fight.

Kevin waves at them both and they both go to the middle of the cage. "Okay guys this is the championship round. I want a clean fight, I want you to protect yourselves at all times. I want no under belt shots. And I want you to respect each other at all times. Touch gloves and head back." They touch gloves, as they start heading back.

"You got this Humphrey. I believe in you, and if you win this. I'll make sure Kate loves you." He chuckled at this.

"I love you bro." Right when he says that. Lilly starts heading up with a sign with a big red one on it.

Venum couldn't stop, but stare at her. Lilly waved at the camera as she stepped off the stairs. "Hey brother stop staring, and pay attention to the fight."

"Oh crap, my bad bro have fun up there. Remember respect at all times." He nodded, and the ref was now about to start the fight.

"You ready?" He readied Humphrey into a fighting stance. "You ready?" Pettis drew both of his hands up, then into his fighting stance. "Alright lets go."

Both Humphrey and Pettis placed there gloves up, and tapped. Now they were spinning in circles. Pettis makes the first swing. Humphrey dodges, and uppercuts him. Pettis pushed kicked him away making some distance between them. Humphrey is looking at him very carefully. Pettis jumps, but Humphrey's too quick. He places his hands on the side of his face, and blocks the kick. Before he could set his foot down he throws that quick right heel kick to the head. He falls from being unbalanced. Humphrey acts quick, so he jumps onto him getting into full guard. He quickly transitions into a half guard then into a full guard. Successfully doing this means he wins or can do serious head damage. Humphrey goes for the stomach first a real nice move by him. Pettis quickly puts his hands down to his stomach, but Humphrey quickly does 3 punches to the face making him cover up his face again. Humphrey moves his hands, and begins pounding on him. He did massive head damage, but he decided to get up. The ref was about to stop it to, but Venum knows what Humphrey's up to. Pettis gets up, and right when he does Humphrey Cresent kicks him in the face making his mouth piece fly out of the octagon.

"That's how you do it Humphrey. The way I thought you. I told you it would work." Venum yelled at himself.

Anthony Pettis goes out, and everybody is amazed. His team rushes in to help Pettis, but Humphrey is just celebrating. After a while they get into position. "Ladies, and Gentlemen Kevin Mulhall has stopped this competition at 1 minute, and 47 seconds of the very first round. Declaring the winner by K.O. The new champion Humphrey 'The Lone Wolf' Garcia. Everybody cheered, making Humphrey feel good. Venum places the belt on him, and Venum is happy that he is happy.

Once that happened everybody got out to go onto the next fight. A few fights later it was now the main event. Venum Vs Garth. Venum walked out of his training area, and heard his song come on. "Ohh this is my jam."

"Well this is your damn song, so get out there." Humphrey replied.

"You mean us." The song was New Divide. They walked out only Humphrey, Venum, and Venum's best friend, Kira. Kira was his information giver. She knew how to fight, and always saw bad things in places.

Venum started to walk down the aisle, and he also threw his shirt and his hat. He finally arrived at the cage, the ref rubbed his hands on his pelt like he did to Humphrey. He stepped into the cage, and they began the introduction of Garth. His song is Lose Yourself by Eminem.

After 3 minutes he finally gets into the cage. Garth slowly looks at me with anger. He has the face of 'I'm going to humuliate you.' Venum just kept hopping on on foot then changed over and over again. Finally Bruce Buffer began the introduction. They stopped his song, and Bruce began with Garth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is the main event of the evening, this fight is 5 rounds in the welterweight division championship. Introducing first, fighting out of the blue corner. This man is a mixed martial artist. He comes in with 20 wins and 3 losses from the same person. He stands 5 feet, and 11 inches. Weighing at 165 pounds. Fighting out of Canada, BC, Vancoover this man is Garth 'Rage' Ross." After they cheered for him Bruce began Venum's introduction.

"Now introducing the champion, fighting out of the blue corner. This man is a mixed martial artist. He comes in with 23 wins and no losses. He stands 6 feet with no inches. Weighing at 165 pounds. Fighting out of Canada, BC, Vancoover. This man is Venum 'The Wolf' Garcia. When the action begins the referee in charge is Kevin Mulhall." Once that was over with everybody cheered, for them both. Kevin waved at them both, as they both came forward. Garth looked so mad, but Venum didn't care.

"Alright guy's this is a championship round I want a clean fight, so protect yourselves at all times, no below the belt, follow my instructions at all times, and have respect for each other. Now touch gloves and go back to your corner." Venum placed both his gloves up, but Garth just walked away from him. "Or not." Kevin replied. The crowd starting booing, but Garth didn't care. Venum walked back to his corner, and smiled.

"I'm ready guys wish me luck." They nodded as Humphrey yelled.

"Goodluck!" The ref now pointed at Garth.

"You ready?" He didn't do anything to tell the ref he was ready, so he just pointed at me. "You ready?" Venum put his hands up, and he began the fight. "Let's go."

Venum placed his hand out, but Garth repayed it by punching him in the stomach. The crowd booed once again, but again Garth didn't care. Venum was breathing normally. Garth delievered Venum one uppercut and 2 hooks. They were both very powerful. Venum stumbled back to the cage. Venum saw a knee coming his way, so he placed his hands in front of his face. He blocked it, but his arms hurt like hell. Garth then started pounding in him when he was on the cage, so Venum pushed him away with a kick. This added like 2 seconds of time, but that was all he needed, he kicked Garth in the leg, but he still came forward. He performed a takedown, but instead of taking me down, he picked me up and slammed me to the ground, it was now 2:40 seconds, only 20 seconds more, and the first round is over. Garth got up and got into full guard, he didn't do a transition, because he thinks it's a waste of time right now so he goes all out on Venum. He starts pounding on Venum, cutting him bad, there was 2 cuts on the right side, and 1 one the left side. After of continuous pounding everybody hears the 10 second mark. Still Venum is holding in there. Finally they get him off making him go to his corner.

Venum walked to his corner with a bloody face. Now Humphrey and Kira, walk in.

"Alright you need to stay off the ground, keep yourself off the cage. You have to get him on the cage. Next time he's pounding on you like that, you need to hit him in the face with your foot. You need to work on your sprawl." Venum took in the water, and spit it out. They cleaned his face, and now he looked better than last time. They gave him another drink, and this time he drank it. Venum turned to Lilly, and she was worried sick, but she got up and held up the sign that printed out round 2. Everybody started whistling at her, and cheering.

Kevin Mulhall now started the match again. "You ready?" Garth nodded, while he had a smile on him. An evil smile. "You ready?" Garth placed his hands into position. "Lets go!" He started the round, so he threw a super man punch as soon as the round started. Venum placed his hands up, but the punch went through his gloves. This punch caused a serious injury, making the top of his forehead coming out bleeding, but way more than usual. It was like one of the ufc fights where the mat is all bloody from the fighters blood. He still continued, so he threw a leg kick, but Garth caught it. He kicked his leg, and Venum fell down, he did an ankle lock, making him grunt with pain. He kicked Garth's leg off of him, and got up. He hasn't even landed a punch on Garth. Garth is perfectly fine. The time now was barely 1:50, so 1 minute and 10 seconds. Garth got up, and Venum got him into a clinch. He got his both hands on his neck, and Venum hit him with a knee strike. That opened him, but not enough. He did another one, and they opened him more. 'Time for a bloody fight.' Venum thought in his head, but they stopped the fight. I guess with all the cheering they didn't hear the 10 second mark.

Garth and Venum went back to their corner. Venum sat down, on the stool. Lilly came in the cage, and sat down with Humphrey and Kira. "Lilly what are you doing here?" They semi cleaned his face, and he dumped the water into the bucket that had blood all over the water.

"I came to give you this." Lilly leaned over, and kissed Venum on his bloody lips.

Venum was in shock. He thought Lilly would never think about doing that in front of the camera. Lilly broke out of the kiss having blood all over her lips. "Win this for me." Venum nodded agreeing that he will win.

"I will." They started the fight, so they quickly got into it. They all left. Lilly cleaned her bloody lips, and sat back down. Humphrey and Kira sat down outside the octagon, and Venum is fired up.

"You ready?" He asked, Venum nodded with fire in his eyes. "You ready?" Garth also nodded. "Let's get it on!" He yelled.

Garth ran up to him, and punched him with another superman punch, but this time he dodged it and uppercutted him. He also performed a take down, and started pounding. The ref was there ready to stop the fight, but Garth kicked Venum in the face. Garth got him into an arm bar, because Venum's arm was flopping. Venum fought back, he picked him up with every strenght in his body, and used his body weight to hit the mat with great force. Once Garth touched the ground he was almost knocked out. Venum stood up, and socked him in the face making him knocked out cold. Venum started cheering, as the crowd did too.

After a while Garth got up, and everybody got into place. "Ladies and Gentlemen Kevin Mulhall has stopped his fight at 1 minute and 26 seconds, of the 3rd round. Declaring the winner by knock out, and still the welterweight champion. Venum 'The Wolf' Garcia." Everybody started cheering, and Venum has earned the respect of Garth finally. They got out of the octagon, and they took a taxi with money in their pocket. They all thanked the taxi driver, as he drove away.

"Alright everybody. I think we all need rest." Humphrey mentioned. Lilly and Venum agreed, so they all slept until daylight shone again.

* * *

**Date: 08/19/2014 Sorry I did a bit terrible at the end. My dad was telling me to hurry up, so I could go to sleep. And yeah the Oc John belongs to MadGhost57. I didn't use him right now, but I will use him next chapter. Sorry for all the time skips so yeah later. By the way this is my great accomplishment since I have more than 4,000 words in this chapter. I'm happy for the extra long chapter :) I would appreciate it if you leave a review for it. Later.**


	6. Ch 5

The Fighters

Venum, Lilly, and Humphrey were all in the hotel, ready to leave. Something was bothering Humphrey for a few days now, and it was his brother getting a call from some random person.

FlashBack

It was a rainy day, and they were leaving in 5 days now. Humphrey got to his brother's room, and overheard something. "Yeah, that'll be great." The person on the phone kept talking, then stopped. "What? Why did you b-" He was interrupted by the person on the phone. "Ahhh I see now. I bet he'll be glad." Once again it started talking. "Yeah at 8 a.m we'll gang up on him at the collage you go to." Once he said that he hung up the phone. "Get ready Humphrey. It's going to be the night of your life." Venum smiled, as lightning struck behind him.

End Of FlashBack

Lilly waved his hand infront of his face. "Hellooo?" Humphrey shook out of it, and looked around the dirty place. He didn't see Venum around in the room, so he asked.

"Where's Venum?" Humphrey asked, still a bit zoned out.

Lilly giggled, and pushed him out of the room. "He's been waiting for us for about 4 minutes already. You just stood there for four minutes just staring off into the space." Humphrey then noticed he's taking time away. He placed his head down like it was his fault.

"Sorry I was just worried about something. Let's get moving we have a plane to catch." Lilly nodded as she placed a 30 dollar tip on the table, as she closed the door.

Time Skip Back in Canada in Venum's house

"Hey Humphrey I'm going to Kate's house. Would you like to join me?" Venum asked throwing his bag on his bed.

Humphrey was in the doorway thinking about it. "Umm sure I'd like to go, but isn't she going in class about now?"

Venum looked up at hit hanging clock, and it printed out '7:26 a.m.'. "Oh yeah, oh well I guess we'll wait for her." Humphrey nodded as he grabbed his yellow bag and walked outside to his red and black Evo Lancer.

Humphrey took out his iPhone, and called John. 18 long seconds later, John answered the phone. "Humphrey! What's up?" John asked happy to talk to Humphrey.

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for Venum to get outside, so I can go see Kate."

"Really man. I heard that she broke up with Garth, but I'm not so sure."

After hearing this Humphrey's hopes went up, making him hop in joy. "Yes oh my god dude. I might have a chance with her if this is true."

John chuckled at his comment. "Well I wish you luck Humphrey. I got to go later."

"Thanks John. Later." They both hung up, as he entered the heated car.

A while later, Venum got out his house and entered his car. "Sorry about the wait Humphrey, but I think it's going to be worth it."

"Yeah I heard news from John." Humphrey started the car, placing on music on volume 5.

Venum smirked knowing what it was. "So what was the news?"

"Kate broke up with Garth, so I have a chance at her." Humphrey back out the steep driveway, and headed towards Kate's collage.

Venum turned his head to the window looking at the beautiful scenery. It was so serenity. Venum's smirk turned into a smile. "I bet you do Humphrey. I bet you do." Venum repeated.

For the entire ride Humphrey and Venum were silent. Venum looking out the window staring at it's scenery, and Humphrey driving looking for Kate's collage.

Finally he found Kate's humongous collage. "Dang dude. How wide is the collage?"

"I don't know. Ask the person who runs the collage." Venum joked, Humphrey scoffed jokingly as well. "Come on bro let's go get Kate." It was 8:03 a.m. when they arrived at Kate's next class.

They waited outside for about 10 minutes, and finally they spotted Kate. "Kate." Humphrey ran towards her, and gave her a bear hug.

"Humphrey. Can't. Breathe." Humphrey realised that he was hugging her strongly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kate. I just miss you so much Kate." Kate smiled and hugged him lightly back.

"I miss you too Humphrey. Just promise me that you will invite me next time. K." Humphrey smiled and they broke up from there hug.

"Sure Kate. I promise you." He gave her a small kiss on the side of her muzzle making Kate blush."Oh sorry. I forgot you're still going out with Garth." Humphrey lied.

"Oh about that." Humphrey placed a fake confussed face on him. "I broke up with him, because he wasn't the one I wanted to be with." Kate added.

Humphrey's face lit up knowing that it was true. "Really Kate." She nodded her head, and Humphrey quickly replied. "So who's the perfect one?"

Without hesitation, Kate smacked Humphrey with a kiss on his dry lips. Humphrey was surprised, but he returned the kiss making it passionate between them. Venum smiled at the sight of this making him teary. He whipped away the tears, and interrupted them.

"Alright you two." Venum pulled them away making Humphrey groan. "Humphrey and I have to leave, and I'm guessing you do too." The professor walked in, as Kate ran in waving at Humphrey and Venum.

"Well that sucks." Humphrey faked a frown. Venum laughed, and they started walking through the collage.

"Come on Humphrey, you just had the best day of your life." Venum smiled. Humphrey had a quick flashback back at the hotel when he overheard him talk to the wolf on the phone.

Once Humphrey got back to the vercial world, he finally understood. "Oh so you were talking to Kate on that rainy day, at Vegas!"

"You barely noticed that?" Venum asked confussed. Humphrey nodded his head up and down. "Wow dude, I thought you would have noticed her voice." Venum added.

Humphrey opened the 'EXIT' door, and held it for Venum to walk out. "Well I guess I didn't notice her, because we where there for 3 months."

Venum nodded agreeing. "Oh have you noticed that Lilly's stomach is getting a bit bigger?"

"Yeah I've noticed that a couple days ago." Humphrey opened his Evo's door, and got inside. They both closed the door, as Humphrey started the car. "I love you Kate." Tears came out of Humphrey's Sapphire eyes, but they were tears of joy.

Venum placed his hand on his back. "She'll be fine Humphrey. She's going to pass collage and you guys will have a successful life. That's a promise." Humphrey smirked, and began to drive. As always Venum looked out the window, looking at the scenery of flowers outside.

The ride was filled with silence except for the air conditioning. Venum looked over to Humphrey, and decided to brake the silence. "Soooo?"

"So?" Humphrey asked confussed looking toward Venum. Venum chuckled.

"How was it?"

"How was what?" Humphrey questioned him.

Venum looked at him with a serious look. "That kiss. How was it?"

"Oh that. It was wonderful." HUmphrey responded.

They didn't know what to say next so they just continued to drive with silence.

"Oh drop me off at Lilly's house. I need to hang out with her today." Venum replied seeing Lilly's house a block away.

Humphrey squinted at a car at her house. "Umm Venum isn't that Garth's White Porsche?"

Venum took a quick look at the car. "Yeah that is. Humphrey stop the car here." Humphrey did as he commanded. "Go to your house. I'll call you if I need a ride alright."

Humphrey nodded, and gave him a suitcase. "What's in here?" Venum asked.

"You'll find out if you need it, but don't open it if you don't need it. It's something to protect yourself with." Venum nodded his head, and he ran to the side walk. Humphrey turned the other way, and began going to his house.

Walking slowly to her house, he reached his car. He slowly opened the car, but the alarm went off. "Shit!" He quickly took some wires and cut them, making the car stop the alarm. He swiftly closed the door, and got into the backyard.

Garth opened the door, and looked out. "Oh thank god. I thought that was my car." Venum heard this, and Garth went inside and closed the door behind him. He jumped back over, and sent a text to Garth only a simple 'Hey.'

His phone rang inside the car. "Perfect." He whispered, going over the fence swiftly going back to Garth's car. He opened the door and looked at the passengers seat. He saw Garth's phone, and his phone was still unlocked.

He looked at Lilly and Garth's conversation. This is what Venum read in the conversation.

'Hey Lilly, what's up?'

'Nothing much Garth.'

'Mind if I come over for a while to have some fun ;)' When Venum saw this he wanted to storm in there and kick Garth's ass, but he scrolled down.

'Garth I already have Venum, and I'm not interested in you anymore. Plus...'

'Plus what Lilly?'

'Nothing. You can come over, but you can't inappropriately touch me okay.'

'Alright I'll be there shortly'

'See you in a bit.'

Right then and there Venum broke Garth's window and phone. He jumped the fence, and silently came on top of the roof. Venum got to Lilly's window, but they weren't there. "Garth if I see you here I'll kill you without stopping until the cops come for me." He whispered, opening the window.

Venum moved silently and swiftly. Footsteps were heard by Venum, so he quickly dived under a counter. He saw Lilly walking and was followed by Garth. "Come on Lilly."

"Garth I told you on the phone that we can't do any of that stuff. I lost intrest in you and I have a mate that I love very much." Lilly explained to him, but Garth didn't care.

"So it doesn't matter. If he doesn't know then nothing will happen between you guys."

"Garth I said no and that's final! Now please leave my house, before I call the cops." Garth took this as an offense.

He grabbed both her hands, and pinned her onto the wall. "Oh no you won't. You won't call anyone." This is what ticked Venum off, he came out his hiding spot and he showed himself.

"Garth! Get your dirty hands off my lady NOW!" He yelled 'now' out in rage. All Venum could see was red.

"Oh yeah, and who's gonna stop me?" Garth mocked.

Venum grinned, "Hell will stop you." Venum took out the small case, and opened it. In it laid an M1911 Colt Pistol.

He quickly placed in the mag that had 8 bullets. Venum pointed it at him. "Now you're going to leave or I'll shoot you down. You have 10 seconds to get out of my sight." Garth looked mad at him, but he ran downstairs, opened the door, closed it, and drove away in his car.

Venum placed the gun down, and Lilly ran to give him a hug. "Thank you Venum. If it wasn't for you I would have died."

"I'm just lucky that I was here today." They hugged it out until Venum had to leave. "Lilly come with me I need you to be safe from now on."

She agreed on going to sleep at his house, so they took Lilly's car to Venum's handmade house. Once they got into the driveway they gave each other a kiss. "Venum I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Venum nervously reacted.

"Well, I'm ummm I'm."

* * *

**Anyways I had to do that little line, because I'm retarded now and I can't find the bold line thing. Whatever, but back to what I want to say. I'm so sorry that I took so long to make an update. I've been busy with homework, because they give me a hell of a lot of homework. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to make the next update as fast as possible. Please leave a review it helps me out more than other things. I like hearing other peoples responses on the story. ((I need to improve on my writing skills again.)) Date: 09/02/14 Later.**


	7. Ch 6

The Fighters

"I'm... I'm... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that Garth was over." Lilly started crying, and placed her face in Venum's shoulder. "It's all my fault." She said in sobs.

Venum pats her head, but then he pulls her head and meets her eyes. "Hey hey, it's not your fault. This could have happened to anyone. I trust you to do the right choices." Lilly whips her watery eyes.

"Thank you Venum." She places her lips on his, having a passionate kiss. Once they pull away, Lilly smiles and starts her car.

Venum looks out the window again looking at the scene outside. "Lilly everything is going to be alright. Okay." Venum turned to Lilly with a subtle smile on him.

Lilly nodded, and started to leave to her destination. It was a 5 minute drive there. Venum turned on the radio, and heard a song that was old. 'Now your gone' by Basshunter. He started mumbling it, as his beautiful voice blows Lilly's mind.

Now you're gone

I realize my love for you was strong

And I miss you here,

Now you're gone

I keep waiting here by the phone

With your pictures hanging on the wall

Now you're gone

I realize my love for you was strong

And I miss you here,

Now you're gone

I keep waiting here by the phone

With your pictures hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be

Only dreaming that you're missing me

I'm waiting here at home

I'll go crazy,

Now you're gone

There's an empty place in my heart

Without my Anna it will break apart

It won't heal it never fades away

I will think about you everyday

The instrumental part starts, as Venum starts tapping his foot, and the song begins again.

Ready for takeoff

Now your gone

I realize my love for you was strong

And I miss you here,

Now you're gone

I keep waiting here by the phone

With your pictures hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be

Only dreaming that you're missing me

I'm waiting here at home

I'll go crazy

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

I realize my love for you was strong

And I miss you here

Now you're gone

I keep waiting here by the phone

With the pictures hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be?

Only dreaming that you're missing me

I'm waiting here at home

I'll go crazy

Now you're gone

There's an empty place in my heart

Without my Anna it will break apart

It won't heal, it never fades away

I will think about you everyday

After Venum finished singing, he looked at Lilly and back at the road. His eyes widened, "Lilly watch out!" He yelled as Lilly turned back at the road seeing a blue truck carrying crates and poles. She didn't react fast enough, so she crashed into blue large truck realising the crates and poles onto the small black Chevrolet.

Venum quickly without hesitation, placed her down and got on top of her. Poles came crashing down in through the window. going straight through. Venum grunted with pain.

The crates crashed down on the motor, but weren't heavy enough to explode the car. Once the crashing stopped, Lilly was getting worried so she called out to the non moving Venum. "You alright Venum?" She asked, she didn't get an answer and more worried she got. "Venum? Venum!"

Venum coughed, as a warm liquid spilled on her back. "I'm fine Lilly. Trust me, I'm.." Venum screamed as he looked to see a pole sticking into his side.

"Venum what happened?" She wondered, now she was getting really worried.

"It's nothing, it's fine. Just wait until the paramedics come here." Venum's eyes started to close, as he heard loud sirens in the background. Everything went black without knowing if they made it in time.

The paramedics threw open the drivers door and saw the famous Venum protecting his lovely girlfriend, Lilly the ring girl. Luckily nothing happened to her, but they couldn't say anything about Venum. "Get her out of here. I'll take care of Venum."

They nodded, as they took Lilly out. It took a while to get her out, but they did it. "Come on, lets go we need to get you in the ambulance."

"What about Venum?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

He had to tell the truth, so he answered it. "He might not live, he has a... a large pole sticking into his right side of the stomach trying to protect you."

Lilly violet eyes started making a watery liquid, as they came out with drops. "Oh my god, please you have to take me to him."

"Sorry, but we can't please go into the ambulance, we need to make sure you're fine." After 10 minutes of convincing her to get into the ambulance, she finally agreed and got in.

After what seemed like years, they finally got into the hospital. Humphrey was in there, and saw Lilly, but not his brother. "Lilly where's Venum?" He questioned, she replied with an I don't know.

Humphrey got frustrated, and sprinted out of the hospital. "Venum wait for me." Humphrey whispered.

Time skip.

Humphrey arrived at the crash scene just in time, as they were getting Venum into the ambulance. Something caught Humphrey's eye. It was a bloody pole on the ground. The first thing he thought about was Venum. "VENUM!" He yelled with terror in his voice.

"Sir please back away." The police officer commanded pushing his arms towards him.

Humphrey grabbed his arm, kicked his leg high, landed his leg on his shoulder, and pushed down making him fall down. Humphrey didn't care for the officer, so he just ran towards Venum. He was laying down on the cradle, Humphrey jumped into the back of the ambulance truck, and pulled Venum into the truck.

"Hurry him to the hospital!" He yelled to the driver. The sirens turned on, as he stepped on the gas pedal.

Time skip.

Humphrey, kicked opened the doors of the back. "Get him into the emergency room!" Humphrey was the one commanding the operation, not the doctors.

"Take her to Eve. She knows what to do!" As they all pushed Venum into the hospital, he was breathing rapidly, but it slowed down into a steady pace.

"Sir we need you to stay here now." The doctor commanded, making Humphrey stop whipping his tears.

"God damn it." He turned around and punched the wall making a hole in it. Humphrey pulled his arm out, and rage filled his body, but he calmed down when he remembered something Venum told him.

"If anything happens to anyone you love, always remember that rage isn't the answer to fix anything. The answer is continuing with life without them, but always remembering them without letting them go. Death will come for me no matter what happens. It might be soon, or later in life."

More tears formed around his eyes, and walked down the corridor. "I won't forget you Venum. I never will."

Lilly was in the hospital bed, laying down thinking about Venum. The doctor said nothing was wrong with her, because Venum covered her making her come out the car without a scratch. Only if she had told him that she was pregnant in the first place, when she was in the car.

She blamed herself for not watching the road. Two mistakes happened today that she regrets not telling Venum about.

* * *

**So bad things have happened in this chapter, but not everything has a happy ending. Of course this isn't the ending, but tomorrow I'll start working on the next chapter. John Black will be in the next chapter. Is Venum going to live, and what will happen with Lilly's baby when it is born with the chances of having no father. Well sorry it was short. Date: 09/06/2014**


	8. Ch 7

The Fighters

John sits down on his couch, not knowing that something has happened. He grabs the small controller from the counter. "Ummm, let's see." He goes through the channels until he gets to the news channel.

"Oh something interesting." The lays down kicking up his feet onto the handle of the bed. The news girl starts by saying something about a kidnapped girl nearby here. "Damn what are wrong with these people." John commented.

"Next story is that the famous Venum 'The Wolf' Garcia has been in a car crash with the beautiful Lilly Ross." John's eyes grew wide, and instantly sat up on his couch as she continued the story of Venum and Lilly. "The crash was near the hotel of Rosewood. They got into a crash with a blue large truck carrying what is now debris. One of the poles hit Venum in the side of his stomach, trying to save Lilly."

"Sweets! I'm leaving I'll be back!" John sprinted out of his hotel room into the long corridor. What seemed to take seconds he reached the stairs. Rushing down the stairs he felt like he was going to trip, but he wanted to get the Humphrey's brother.

Finally after 5 minutes he bursted out of the exit of the hotel, he forgot that he didn't have a shirt but he didn't care. He only had shorts, and shoes. He reached the parking spot his car was at, and he got in instantly starting the car. Driving off at high speed, he came to a complete stop. When he saw the ambulances, and Lilly's car.

He hopped out running he looked around, but Venum wasn't around. "Where's Venum." He asked a paramedic.

"He left toward the hospital right now, or maybe he's already there." He replied answering his question.

"Thank you so much." He jumped into the drivers seat, and began racing toward the hospital. After 3 minutes he heard police sirens behind him. "God damn it!" He said, and bang on his wheel. John pulled over to the side of the road.

The police officer was walking slow. So John shouted "Hurry up officer I don't have all day!"

He came to the window faster, and asked what the problem was. "Well officer if you didn't notice my friend is almost dying, and I'm sitting here without a clue in the world if he's going to live or not." He calmly answered the officer.

"Alright sir, come with me I'll take you to the hospital, and I'll make someone pick your car up."

"Thank you officer." He got out the car, and ran they ran to the police car.

He placed the sirens on, and went full speed toward the hospital. Minutes later they arrived there. "Thank you officer. I'll have to repay you sometime." He got out, and sprinted toward the large hospital. He opened the door, and scanned the waiting room. John found only 1 person there he knew.

"Kate!" He yelled running toward her. "Where's Humphrey?" She pointed at a direction, and John turned towards it seeing Humphrey walking through the corridor. He ran toward him, helping him get to his seat. "You alright Humphrey?"

Humphrey shook his head. "No I'm not, but.. I'll be fine." He whispered. John helped him to his seat, and they sat down.

Eve was in Venum's room helping him survive. "Keep pressure on it while I get his rest of the body." Eve ran to the large chunk separated from Venum, and picked it up. She ran back, "Alright I got it, remove your paws." They did as she commanded. Eve placed the chunk of meat in him perfectly. "Get the needle and thread." They handed it to her, and calmly Eve sewed it back in place.

"Alright he's going to be fine for now, but we still don't know if he is going to live. He has like a 90% chance that he is going to die. He might leave us." Eve's eyes dropped a tear, of sadness. Her daughters mate was going to die.

"Alright doctor, lets go. You did your best. Let's let the people inside. I'll bring your daughter inside too." Eve nodded, and left the room. Lilly was in bed, as the doctor came in. "Lilly, Venum is finished, but isn't awake yet." Lilly nodded and responded.

"Alright thank you doctor." Lilly got up slowly out of bed, and the doctor escorted her there.

He opened the door to where Venum laid there, and he looked calm. Not afraid, not happy, nor scared. Just calm. His breath was steady, not going rapid, nor slow. Lilly thanked the doctor, as he left. She walked slowly aiming for the chair next to him. It was dark, only one light shown.

Lilly began to form tears again just to see Venum like this. "Oh Venum, why couldn't I be more careful? Why."

Venum placed his hand on her head. "It's fine Lilly." Lilly gasped, and hugged Venum.

"Oh my god Venum you're awake." Venum hugged her back with weakness taking over. "Why did you protect me?"

Venum smiled at this. "Well that's an easy question Lilly, I did it for our family." Venum poked her stomach. She gasped as well knowing that he already knew.

"How did you know?" She replied, if she recalled she never told anyone about being pregnant.

"Well Humphrey and I noticed when we were at Vegas that your stomach was getting bigger, and Lilly I need you to tell Humphrey this." Venum reached her ear and whispered.

Once he finished he set his head back onto his pillow. "I will Venum. I'll go tell him right now."

Venum nodded, "Thank you Lilly. I need to rest now." Venum fell asleep in front of Lilly. Lilly slowly stood up, and walked outside the room.

Humphrey, Kate, and John sat outside the waiting room, when she saw the screen of the camera locations. She slowly walked out into the waiting room. Finally after slow steps she arrived at the room they were all sitting at.

"Lilly you alright?" Humphrey saw, and asked first. They all ran to her helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine Humphrey. Venum told me to tell you something." Humphrey nodded, so Kate and John left them alone in the corridor. "Venum said that the reason Kate left Garth was because he sometimes abused her, and made her have sex with him, but he said it might not have been true, because he loved her. That time you came to her house and saw Garth at her house, remember when Kate wasn't the one that came down. It was because they were having sex upstairs. Kate didn't have one scratch on her. We both saw that Kate quickly placed her shirt and bra one, before she went down stairs. So the reason she left Garth was, because she didn't love him like she loved you." Once she finished he finally knew why Kate left Garth.

Humphrey nodded and started to leave. He started mumbling a song, but she didn't know the song. Once he finished, Humphrey asked Lilly for her phone. She gave it to him, and He typed a song into youtube. The song was 'Let Him Go' By Julia Sheer. (Yes I know it's originally Let Her Go, but I found Let Him Go so yeah.)

"Listen to that. I believe you haven't heard this song before."

They both go into the waiting room, as Humphrey helps her to her seat. Hours passed as Eve came out. "Humphrey, Lilly, Kate, Sweets, and John. He's awake now." They all got up from their seats, and began walking to his room. Sweets came an hour ago, because John called her, and told her where he was.

Humphrey was still helping Lilly balance John was helping as well, and Kate was talking with Sweets. After a few minutes they arrived to his room, he was singing another song so they stopped and heard the song he was singing.

I dreamed I was missing

You were so scared

But no one would listen

'Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

What am I leaving

When I'm done here?

So if you're asking me

I want you to know

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid

I've taken my beating

I've shared what I've made

I'm strong on the surface

Not all the way through

I've never been perfect

But neither have you

So if you're asking me

I want you to know

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside

You've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come

And save me from myself

I can't be who you are

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside

You've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come

And save me from myself

I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are

His beautiful voice made Lilly tear up a bit again. Eve also teared up, but she gave Lilly comfort. "It's going to be fine Lilly."

They all went in the room that was once darkened, and now it was lightened. "Hey guys whats up?" He whispered, in his voice that he couldn't change until he felt better.

"Hey Venum. How's it like to be in bed?" Humphrey asked sitting down.

"It's boring. Just got some energy back, but I don't think I can make it." Humphrey got in Venum's face.

"You're going to make it. No matter what happens." Humphrey started to form tears.

"Humphrey it's fine. I'm not going to be undefeated either way. You're going to have to complete that task for me."

"No you're going t-"

"Humphrey!" Venum yelled, making Humphrey accept that he was dying. "I'm not going to make it and everybody knows it. You heard Eve I have a 98% chance of making it."

Venum took out a pencil and a blank sheet of paper. He started writing things down, then when he was finished he handed it to him. "You guys should leave now." Humphrey placed the paper in his black shorts.

They all nodded and Lilly gave him a passionate kiss. Once they broke the kiss up Lilly sobbed out these words. "I will always love you."

Everybody walked out of the hospital helping Lilly get to Kate's car. Humphrey went to his car, and John and Sweets went to John's car that Sweets brought back from home. They all went their separate ways, and ended the day by sleeping when they got home.

**MONTHS LATER**

Winston took out his pistol and aimed it at a wolf. "Hold it right there!" He yelled at him. Either way the wolf continued to walk towards him. Winston shot three bullets to the body, but nothing happened. 'Maybe it's a bullet proof vest.' He thought, so he shot him in the legs. The wolf fell to the ground, with blood wounds. Winston ran to him, and knocked him down hand cuffing him. "You're done with killing innocent wolves." He pushed him into the back seat of the police car.

Winston pulled out his radio, "I got the killer. Heading back to the department."

"Copy that 241. Return to base." He got into the car and drove to the police department.

Humphrey was getting ready for a fight he was in Vegas. Warming up he wiggled his arms, and hopped on his legs. "You ready?" Humphrey's new couch asked.

He nodded, and his new song came on. 'Never too late' by Three Days Grace.

Humphrey started walking out, without a care in the world. He just walked out with a serious look. Humphrey was now a welterweight instead of a lightweight. He will be the one protecting Venum's championship. Something caught his eye in the crowd, it looked like his brother Venum. Humphrey knew it couldn't be possible, so he just continued to walk into the ring. He quickly tapped gloves with Hendrick, and moved to his corner.

Bruce was about to start, but Humphrey zoned out looking towards Lilly. She was sitting down with Arianny Celeste. Lilly still had tears coming down her violet eyes from Venum's death, and Humphrey was going to make sure Venum's title was still his brothers title. He practiced his tail off to make this fight. When he stopped zoning out the referee was calling them to the middle.

"Alright guys I believe you know the rules, both of you have been here long enough to remember them, but I want a clean fight, obey all my orders, no cheap shots, touch gloves let's make this official." Hendrick touched gloves with Humphrey and they walked back to their corners.

Hendrick was fighting to get the title again, but Humphrey was the one defending it. "You ready Humphrey?" He nodded and then he pointed at Hendrick. "You ready?" He got into his stance and they began. "Alright let's go."

The crowd goes wild as they touch gloves. Humphrey is the first one to make a hit. He throws a leg kick, making contact. Hendrick's leg gets weaker and off balance he goes for a takedown, and completes it. Humphrey quickly goes into side control, and bangs on his head. Humphrey gets tired of this so he goes for a quick arm bar. He rotates into an armbar pulling down and pushing his hips up, Hendrick doesn't tap so his hips go higher. Hendrick screams out with pain, and finally he taps. Humphrey quickly lets go, and he is pulled away from Hendricks arm.

Humphrey jumps onto the ring and yells. "This is what my brother taught me!" As he yelled that he pointed to the sky.

Hours passed as they got off the plane, Humphrey didn't want to stay in Vegas at all. Humphrey got a miss call from John on the plain. So he decided to call back. Seconds passed, and John answered. "Hello?"

"Hey John, what's up?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Same just got back from Vegas."

"I thought you were going to be there for a bit more time."

"No I didn't want to stay there very long."

"Oh."

"Hey mind if I go to your house?"

"Actually meet me at the carnival. I need to pick Sweets up."

"Hey what about I invite Kate, and Lilly to go to the carnival, so we can all go together."

"Alright then. I'll see you guys there."

"Later." They hung up the phone, and Humphrey started to dial Kate.

Time skip.

Lilly was getting out of the car with a big planet inside her. "You alright Lilly?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just need some water." Kate looked inside the car, and pulled out some water.

"Here I have some. Take a sip little sis." Kate replied smiling at Lilly handing her the bottle.

"Thank Kate." She took the cool water and started drinking some making her body feel refreshed. "I really needed that." She finished drinking.

They started hanging out at the carnival, before they could get on a ride they could hear John screaming at an officer. "Hey you asshole you talk about my car like that I will pop you in the nose." He angrily yelled.

The group arrived there, and they saw his car next to an officer's car. There was a ticket on the ground that said. 'Fine $3,000 Explain the reason Being an ugly car.'

"Go ahead we'll send you to jail smart one." John grinned at this.

"Yeah and if you don't hear from my fist you'll be hearing from my lawyer." John raised his fist, and decked him in the face. The officer fell down holding his nose. Other cops came running at him, but John was too fast. He did a spinning heel kick to one of the officer's face, and the other tried to tackle him. John was smarter than the cop, so he ducked down to his feet. The officer tripped over him, and face planted.

"Talk shit about my car again, and I'll kill you next time." John spit on the officer that was lying on the car.

Humphrey was laughing his tail off, and Lilly and Kate where looking behind John.

John turned around and got tackled by Winston. "Hey John, long time no see."

He grunted knowing he was going back to jail. "Come on Winston you saw what they did."

"Yeah I did, so that's why I'm letting you off the hook. If they catch you just let me know. I got your back." Winston got up from the ground, and pulled John up. "Alright all of you. Go have fun, and try not to get in trouble." They all nodded, as they left to have fun in the carnival.

* * *

**So Winston let John off the hook, because the cops deserved the tail whooping. Now we all know that Venum might be dead, but who knows, maybe he would have gotten lucky or Eve is the best Surgeon around. Thanks for reading it's way longer than the last chapter, and sorry about that too. Please leave a review it helps me out a lot of how I'm doing. Oh and if you would like to leave an Oc then I'll be glad to place him/her in the story. John Black is the Oc of MadGhost57, and he also wanted this fighting scene a loooooong time ago. So now I made it happen. Date: 09/06/2014 Later.**


	9. Ch 8

The Fighters

Humphrey was woken up by a sound, and followed by that he heard the sounds of footsteps. "What the?" Humphrey silently stood up from his bed and looked to his left. 'Really?' He thought as he walked outside the room.

He turned on the lights and walked to the kitchen. Slowly walking there he looks into the mirror, and finds a golden brown furred wolf going though the refrigerator. Humphrey sighed knowing who it was."Kate." She turned back having a cup in one hand and a gallon of milk on the other. "What are you eating?" He questioned.

Kate pointed to the table, as Humphrey followed her finger to the table. He saw a golden yellow bag filled with delicious golden cookies. "Kate really? You came all this way for Oreos?" Humphrey asked lifting the bag of cookies.

Kate smiled, and nodded. "Well I was kinda hungry." Humphrey chuckled at this.

"Okay Honey, let's eat some Oreos." Humphrey walked up to a cabinet and pulled out a glass cup. He shifted his head to the digital clock on the wall it read '5:47'. Kate closed the fridge, and sat down with Humphrey. They gave each other a passionate kiss, after they broke up the kiss Kate looked at Humphrey. He had a sad look on him.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried she did something wrong.

Humphrey closed his eye's and imagined his brother Venum. "Nothing I just remembered my brother, when he used to get up late at nights to get some cookies, because he didn't want anyone to see him eating junk food."Humphrey chuckled. "The good old days." He smiled, as he lowered his head down to the packet of cookies.

He took one out and placed it into his cup. Kate looked at his like if he was crazy. "What?" Kate pointed at the cup, as he looked at it. "Oh crap." Humphrey noticed he didn't have any milk in there. Kate laughed her cute laughed, and Humphrey smiled uncapping the milk and pouring some into his cup and into Kate's cup.

"Thank you Humphrey." He smiled as he nodded. This time he placed the cookie in and dipped it into his milk leaving it there for about 6 seconds. Humphrey took it out and placed the cookie into his mouth. Munching his cookie, he felt his hair lift up like if he was being watched.

Quickly he swung his head to the window, seeing a slash of light. It was a bright red light, like fire. "What the hell?" Humphrey stood up from chair still his mouth had the cookie, so he swallowed it.

"Humphrey? What's wrong?" She quickly replied. Humphrey sniffed the air, and noticed the smell of fire.

"Kate turn the t.v. on." Kate ran to the controller and turned on the television that was in the kitchen. They both looked at the television, as there was a fire around Humphrey's location. "Damn who set it off?" Humphrey was a bit sad to see a building burn.

"I don't know. Maybe they'll say it?" Kate replied answering his question. After a good 4 minutes, they saw on t.v. that some guy was being chased, and he was coming towards there house. Kate's eyes widened at the sight of the chaser. "Hey doesn't that look like your brother?" Humphrey took a quick look at the man chasing the other, and no lie it did look like Venum.

"I'll be back Kate." Humphrey bailed to the door.

"Wait what abou-" She stopped there knowing it was pointless saying more.

Humphrey quickly slammed open the door seeing a person that looked like Venum, but that he was a chick, a girl. Humphrey's mind was spinning until the hooded Venum girl, jump Humphrey's fence slamming the runner. Both of them fell to the ground, the female shot herself up by using body momentum, and her hands.

The runner got up, and pushed her hands up into a fighting stance. The female smirked and did the same. The runner walked up to the female and threw a punch, but she was too fast for him. Ducking under him, she uppercutted his making him jump into the air, falling back on the hard ground knocking him out. Humphrey was shocked to see her fight like Venum, but mostly her stance. The stance was the same as Humphrey's stance that he learned from Venum. Venum's stance was always a bit more different, because no one would ever get it right.

Police came closer, she turned back to see Humphrey. Her eyes a bright pink, she had the same dark pelt as Venum. She ran next to the door, but instead of going in she kicked the side, and jumped onto the roof. First she grabbed the roof of course. A letter feel off of her black sweater. This was odd, the envelope had his name address and everything, and he didn't even know the girl.

Of course Humphrey slowly picked it up to see it, and he closed the door immediately, as he saw the cop's shadow. He ran into Kate and his room, and left Kate in the kitchen confused. Humphrey tore it open, and saw the letter it read something, but before reading it there was a knock. "Yeah?" He asked getting a bit scared.

Kate opened the door, and asked. "What happened? Is everything alright?" Humphrey sighed knowing nothing was going to be a secret from her so he told her all the details. After a while of explaining to Kate, Kate replied. "Well read the note."

Humphrey cleared out his throat, and flipped the paper to see it clearly.

"It says. Hey Humphrey, it's been a while don't you think? You might have seen Rose running around and she gave it to you or something, but who cares you still have it. Let's just say I trusted her with it, but she does look a bit like me. I was at your wedding with Kate, I'm surprised you didn't run at me giving me a hug or something. I was also at your fight with Hendricks protecting the title for me, thanks for doing that for me. I'll be able to fight in 3 more months, how cool is that. Anyways hope to see you at Lilly's and my children. See you there. Oh and Humphrey Lilly already knows that I'm alive. I didn't tell John, because I thought it would compromise the mission of me being a surprise for you. I'll meet you at this location tomorrow at 10 a.m." Humphrey shouted with joy. Tears came out of his blue eyes. He looked at the bottom of the paper and saw Venum's signature, and it printed. "You know it's for real if you see this."

"My brother is alive!" He shouted repeatedly still excited about Venum's life, he hugged Kate with force. "I know I'm hugging you too tight, but I need to get this happiness out of me." Humphrey then placed his mouth onto her's. After a while, like 12 minutes, they pulled away. "Sorry about that." Humphrey chuckled seeing Kate in shock.

Kate got out of her shocked state, and jokingly stated. "Dang we should do this more, so you can do that again." Humphrey laughed, and made Kate giggle. They got off the floor, and jumped onto the bed.

Humphrey closed his eyes to see Kate turning off the lights. He could still see a bit of light, but then dark. Hearing the ambient sound of the ac and the cacophony of his fan. Still he was able to sleep in the dark room.

**Next morning At the location**

Humphrey arrived at a gym filled with wolves with hoodies, and bags. It was a hot day. About 100 degrees, but Humphrey ignored it. Kate was standing there waiting for the garage gate to open, but instead of hearing the gate Humphrey gets held into a choke. He was surprised by this, and starting struggling to get out of the hold, until he heard Venum's voice. "Come on Humphrey I showed you this." Humphrey out of joy tossed him over making Venum land on the dirt floor.

"Oh my god Venum. It's really you!" Humphrey spoke with tears forming in his eyes again.

"Yeah Humphrey it actually is me, but watch out for my injury remember?" Humphrey did care, and pulled him up. He gave Venum a bear hug, as Kate joined in.

"Never do that again Venum. Please." Humphrey begged, as tears fell from his eyes.

Venum smiled and placed his hand on his head. "I promise I won't die unless it's from old age, because I can't stop that." Humphrey looked at Venum, and nodded. "Alright then, so let's get to the hospital, because Lilly told me about her water breaking yesterday. So let's get into my car." Venum tossed Rose the key's. "I trust you Rose. Look out for this place." She nodded, and it was the female from yesterday.

The group of three walked to Venum's car. It was still his regular car, his black Nissan Skyline R34. Hopping into his car, they took off to the hospital where Lilly was at. 7 minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. Venum walked up to the nurse in the front. "I'm looking for Lilly. I'm her mate." She nodded, and searched her up in her little computer.

"She's in A03 Mr. Garcia." The nurse smiled, and pointed at the door.

Venum thanked the nurse, and the treo walked to Lilly's room. Humphrey knocked on the door, and they all walked in. "Hey Lilly. How you doing?" Lilly was on her bed laying down.

Lilly placed down her magazine, and smiled at all of them. "Hey guys. I'm doing fine right now, but the doctor said that it was gonna take some time for the baby to come out. So I think when I start screaming I think that I'm having the baby." Lilly looked happy, to see Venum there.

"Good to hear that." The three replied in unison. Humphrey, Kate, and Venum looked at each other, and they all smiled at each other. Venum slowly walked up to Lilly and kissed her. Soon after they broke up the kiss.

Lilly closed her eyes, and imagined the last time they have kissed. "I haven't had one of those kisses in a while." She stated.

"Same here Lilly, same here." Venum repeated, sitting down next to her.

Kate came up to Lilly, and hugged her. "I'm so proud to see you having a baby, but when's the marriage?" She replied.

Lilly's smile turned into a grin. "Well he already asked me." She pulled up her hand and showed her the ring. "We're getting married in 4 more days." Lilly excitedly replied.

Kate was surprised, at what had happened. She gave her another hug of being very happy. "I'll sit outside alright my little sister."

"Alright big sister, but I'm not that much smaller than you. I'm 19 now. Oh, and what's the date again?" Lilly replied.

Kate looked at her phone, "It's December 26, 2014. The time is 9:19 a.m. So today is boxing day."

Lilly smiled at this. "Well seems like our son is going to get more presents in one day." Lilly giggled. "Hey Kate, Humphrey, can you leave Venum, and me alone?" She asked.

Humphrey looked at Venum and Lilly. "Sure, we'll leave you guys alone." Humphrey grabbed Kate's hand and they began to leave the room.

"So what's up Lilly?" He asked.

"Well I just wanted to be with you alone, until the baby came."

Venum smiled. "Of course, I would never leave you." Venum placed his head on her stomach, his ear was on her stomach. The baby inside her started kicking. "I guess he wanted to meet you already." Venum joked.

"I guess so, but do you think I'm going to be a good mom." Venum looked at Lilly.

"You'll be the perfect mom Lilly. No one else is going to be like you."

"Thanks Venum. You always know what to say." Venum, set his head on the bed next to Lilly's body, and began to sleep.

**Hours pass**

Venum woke up by Lilly screaming. "Holy shit, Lilly are you alright?"

"Venum g- get th- the doc- doctor." She panted. Venum didn't hesitate, and got into a full sprint. To the nurse in the front.

"Get a doctor right away to room A03." Nurse pulled out a microphone out of the desk.

"Doctor Kyle, please go to room A03 right away the female is having a baby." After seconds the doctor was in sight of A03. He didn't knock, but he did slam the door open.

Venum ran in as well. He slammed the door close, and saw Lilly grunting in pain. "Venum, please come help me!" The doctor commanded. "Keep your legs spread out." Venum quickly got to Lilly, and held her legs in place.

Lilly still screaming in pain, was told to calm down. "Lilly breathe in and out. Control your breathing. Come on you can do it." Lilly followed his orders, and kept pushing out the baby.

**20 minutes of pain later**

The baby came out, and Lilly had him in her hands. He was in a calm state, just getting some sleep. "What should we call him?" Venum smiled, at the life they made.

"We should call him..."

* * *

**Alright guys and girls, sorry about the long wait of this story, but I went airsofting on Sunday, and I had a party to go to on Saturday. On Friday, I spent an extra 2 hours of school. So yeah hope you enjoyed the story, and if you have an idea of the baby's name tell me in the reviews, or p.m. me. Have a splendid day, and I'll see you guys next time. Date: 09/16/2014 Later**


	10. Ch 9

The Fighters

"... Sora. I think his name should be Sora." Venum hugged his lovely mate, and kissed her.

"I think that's a lovely name for little Sora." He smiled looking at his little, gray furred son. "Alright then. I'll call in the others, that Sora has arrived." Venum picked himself up from the floor, he held his injury as he walked out the door.

Walking down the clean hall, he let out a tear of joy. Venum was glad that he finally had his own child. Who knows maybe it can change a wolf. Shortly after, Venum arrived at the squared waiting room. "Kate, Humphrey, John. I want you to meet someone new to our family." He smiled waving his hand in a 'come on' motion.

Smiling they all nodded there heads and walked down the hall with Venum. Momentarily they found Eve about to go into Lilly's door, but she revolted her head to the small group of 4. "Venum." She paused opening the door. "Make sure my daughter lives a happy life with you." Eve smiled, as her eyes started forming tears.

Venum smirked at her comment, but still replied. "You can count on me Eve." He replied, as the whole group entered Lilly's room. The group looked at Lilly, as she was singing to the baby.

"Oh don't you worry, mommy's got you." She repeated, after she finished singing. This sight made the tough Venum turn weak with tears.

"Come on brother, you'll be fine." Humphrey patted his back, grabbing Lilly's full attention.

Kate waved at her sister, and walked toward the white, metal chair. "What's his name?" Kate asked.

"His name is Sora. Would you like to hold him?" Lilly asked, Kate smiled at this.

"If I hold him it would be the greatest boxing day ever." Kate nodded her head yes. Lilly handed Sora over to Kate. Sora peacefully slept in her paws. "He looks so beautiful. Like my sister." Kate sniffed wanting to cry.

John walked over to the white bed Lilly was laying down on. "Looks a bit like Venum's brother, Humphrey, don't you think?" Lilly twisted her head to Humphrey.

"Kinda does, but more like Venum. Look." Lilly dragged her finger to his eyes, "Once he opens them, he's going to have his sapphire blue eyes like his father."

John looked confused. "But Humphrey was blue eyes."

Lilly shook her head. "He has icy blue eyes. Venum has Sapphire blue eyes." Knowing Venum, so much Venum blushed knowing he was loved.

Venum took a look at Sora. "Hey Sora." He looked up at Lilly, as she smiled. Looking back at Sora, he continued. "Meet your family Sora. The one holding you is Kate, the gray wolf over there is Humphrey. They are married and about to have kids soon, so you can play with them. The weird looking wolf is John. He's Humphrey's best friend, and just a friend of mine. Ah and let's not forget your mother. Lilly, she gave birth to you, and I am your father. Eve is Lilly's mother, also Kate's. Winston is their father."

Venum finished, and smiled. "Humphrey, Kate, John, Venum. May you please leave, so I can be alone?" Lilly replied begging.

Everyone nodded, as Kate gave Sora back, and walked outside to give Lilly and Sora some space.

(5 YEARS LATER)

"Sora!" Sora came running down the stairs, worried if he did anything wrong.

"Coming!" Sora scrambled down to his father Venum. "What's up?" Sora replied with a smile.

Venum had his arms crossed, with an angry look. "Sora. What is this?" He pointed at a picture, of a kid beaten up. "Sora I told you not to do this, and you disobeyed me." Sora looked to the ground, with his sapphire eyes facing the ground.

"I'm sorry." Sora sobbed, having some tears in his small eyes. Venum let out a long sigh.

"Okay come take a seat." They both walked to the couch, and sat down making the couch flat. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused, as he whipped his tears away from his eyes.

"What made you beat him up?" He talked, as Sora replied.

Sora started off with a sniffle. "Well it all started like this, I was playing around at the playground, when Jim came up to me, and came up to me with 3 more of his bully friends. So I got scared, and I started running to the big field where they play kick ball. Then I look back, and I see them running after me saying 'I'm going to kick your butt!' So they kicked the ball, so it was coming at me so I catched it and then I saw them still. So I threw the ball at them, and it someone in the head. He fell, and I beat up the other three." (Tried to play it off like he was an actual 5 year old, so sorry for the misplaced words, and run on sentences.)

"Couldn't you just tell a supervisor, or something? I mean they are going to blame me since I taught you how to fight." Sora looked at his hands, as his tail swayed from side to side. His frown turned more into sorrow.

"I'm sorry dad I'll try not to do it anymore." Sora promised, as he got up the couch. "Are we doing anything today?"

Venum got up as well from the flattened couch. "No not today, maybe tomorrow. Go work on your animal project now, but the next time you do that, we won't practice fighting anymore you got it?" Venum finished in a commanding voice. Sora nodded, as he headed to his dirty room.

Lilly walked inside the house, as she was filled with black. "Hey mind if you help me on the car?" Lilly grinned nervously.

Venum chuckled, as he knew what happened. "The engine broke again, or did the spoiler broke down?" Lilly nodded, giggling.

"You know me so well Venum, but I also want to upgrade my car, so it can go a lot faster." Venum was surprised at this, but agreed.

"Alright then, I'll go get some parts off the shop." Venum jogged out to his car, and left to the performance shop. As he entered he heard the ding making the owner know he was here. He walked up to the cash register, and asked for the parts he needed to make the car faster.

The man behind the counter showed him the stock they had, and Venum bought $200,000 of parts to make the car go faster. "Thanks again." The man smiled, as he got the autograph of Venum. Going back, Venum drove by to buy some meat and fruits for the family.

Finally after a heating day he arrived at his house. He stared in at the car, and didn't see Lilly, so he decided to honk. Lilly popped her head out from under the car. Venum chuckled at this, and turned the car off. He started unloading, and Lilly stopped what she was doing and helped Venum with the new parts he got.

"Do you know how to prepare them?" Lilly asked Venum with a confused face.

"Of course." Venum and Lilly got to work on the car, while Humphrey and Kate were laying down in bed with the new baby.

Humphrey cleared out his throat like if he was going to speak, but Kate beat him to it. "How do you think Sam is going to do in school?" Kate worried. Humphrey thought about this, and looked at Sam.

"I think she'll be great in school, maybe show her how to fight a bit, so she can protect herself." Kate looked at Humphrey like if he was crazy, but she knew it was true.

Kate sighed knowing she had to learn how to fight for her safety, but she was afraid she was going to use it for something else. "Alright, but when she's 8 you can train her, just 5 more years." Humphrey smiled glad to hear Kate's response.

Humphrey laid down with Sam that was in Kate's grip. "May I hold her?" Kate nodded and passed Sam to Humphrey's big hands. He felt the weight of the baby, and she was two times bigger than last time he held her when she was small. "Dang what happened to you." Humphrey joked, making Kate giggle.

John and Sweets where cuddling together on the couch, while the t.v was on, spreading the news about some murders. "I don't even know why people are murders. It makes no sense." John rolled his eyes getting up from the brown couch. He walked into the kitchen, and left Sweets confused on the couch. "I'm just getting water." John yelled out making sure she knew what was going on.

"Hey John, can you bring me some water as well?" John grabbed two water bottles from the freezer, and walked back with two cold freezing water bottles. He came back to Sweets, as she covers her hot body with a blanket. John hands her the frozen bottle, as Sweets thanks him.

"So Sweets what should we do?" John asked, wanting to know what to do.

Sweets thinks about it, and find out what to do. "Let's go to the cinema. I want to see the new movie Annabelle, and Maze Runner. I heard they are great movies." John agreed with the idea of watching an action movie and a horror movie. So they got into John's 1969 Dodge Charger, and raced to the cinema. They paid their tickets, but John paid the items from inside the theater. As they planned what they where going to do, they began with Annabelle, then movie jumped to Maze Runner.

Garth was walking around town with a cigar in his mouth, awaiting his dads arrival. "Damn it dad this is starting to be bull-" Before he finished his sentence a plane made a loud noise in the distance. He turned towards the noise, and saw a huge plane coming towards the air force base. "Ahhh there he is." Garth relaxed, and sprinted to his car and started it, going to meet his father at the base.

Humphrey awoke from his small nap he was having. He looked out the dim window only to see the sun setting down. He looked astonished as he never saw a red sun before. He quickly called Kate over to spot the red shining sun. "Look at that Kate, doesn't it look beautiful?"

Kate kissed Humphrey's cheek, as he blushed a bit. "Haven't you seen the moon yesterday, it was the fight and a full moon. You're easily taken outta breath." Kate said outsmarting him.

"Whatever." Humphrey then chuckled. He closed the curtain, and heard roaring sound in the distance. Both Kate and Humphrey closed their ears, until the sound passed. "I guess the marines are back."

"Yeah seems like they arrived with more than last time they fought Korea. That was a frighting battle." Kate jumped onto the bed. "By the way the baby's sleeping already." Humphrey nodded, as he flipped onto the bed as well. Humphrey kissed Kate, with passion into that kiss. Kate pulled back, staring into Humphrey's beautiful eyes. "I love you." Kate quickly pushed her lips onto Humphrey's, and they spend the rest of the night doing that.

Venum kissed Lilly, as they finished the car. They looked at it with pride, as it was their first time making a car go 4 times faster. "Well I think something is missing." Lilly wondered what it was, as Venum walked to a large strand of white paper with black on the other side. He placed it on one side of the car, and began spray painting it black. He then gently took off the sheet of paper, and it spelled out Lilly's name. I looked at it with a surprised look on my face. Venum then went to the other side, and did the same. Lilly was happy to see her name on the side of her car, so she quickly ran up to Venum, and kissed him affectionately. They both broke out once they saw the time."Dang 11:34 we should put Sora to bed now."

"I think you're right plus he has school tomorrow." Venum looked at her with a confused look. "School, for church." Lilly corrected herself.

"Ahh you should have said that." Venum ran up stairs to tuck Sora to bed.

Garth just arrived at the air force base, and threw the cigar onto the floor stomping on it. He saw his father get out, and he was the first to leave since, he was the first to get out. "Hey dad long time no see." he suggested.

"Come on Garth you can't take care of yourself. You are 25 now." Garth smirked at him, and got inside his car.

"Come on dad let's go back to my place." Tony smiled and nodded, as he also got into his Porsche. Garth drove to his bright white house as his father was amazed at his new house.

"Did you finish packing?" Tony responded. Garth nodded his head, and ran to Tony's room.

"Dad this is your room, if you need anything just tell me." Garth marked his room with green, and walked to his room. Throwing himself onto his bed, he took one last look at his phone, then turned off his phone. Making his room darker than black. His eyes started to close slowly, as he immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey sorry for not updating in such a long time, I've been caught up with stupid history. I hate his terms and essentials, and his stupid timeline crap. But hey I have a B in his class. I'll try to update sooner, so keep your eyes open next week. Sorry once again. **


End file.
